Spring
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong kabur dari acara pertunangannya ke negara asalnya. Bagaimana nasib namja itu setelah bertemu seseorang yang menolongnya? YunJae, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun, DBSK. Drama, Romance, YAOI, Slice of Life. DLDR
1. Prolog

**Spring**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan bebeb Mimin cuma punya Cho kkkkk~

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Slice of Life

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik paruh baya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kamar diujung lorong, kamar sang anak lebih tepatnya. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat penting untuk sang anak karena hari ini adalah hari pertunangan sang anak.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Jae?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Jaejoong?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Masih belum ada jawaban, perasaan Mrs. Kim langsung saja tidak enak. Dia berteriak memanggil kepala pelayan untuk membawakan kunci cadangan kamar anaknya dan tidak lama membuka pintu kamar sang anak.

"MWOYA!"

Kamar sang anak terlihat seperti kapal pecah karena banyak baju berserakan dimana – mana. Dia berjalan menuju meja yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan menemukan selembar kertas.

 _'Eomma maaf, aku masih belum mau bertunangan. Aku masih ingin bebas dan meraih apa yang aku inginkan, eomma... Saranghae... Mwah – Anakmu yang paling tampan_ _,_ _Jaejoong'_

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap eomma tidak berbuat macam – macam setelah aku pergi"

Seorang namja bergumam dibalik masker yang digunakannya, dia berada didalam sebuah bus antar kota. Dia adalah namja yang tadi diteriaki namja paruh baya tadi.

Kim Jaejoong namanya, anak dari Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangeng yang terkenal dengan kekayaan mereka. Jaejoong lari karena dia akan ditunangkan malam ini dengan yeoja berisik yang bahkan dia tidak hafal namanya sampai detik ini.

Bukannya tidak berusaha untuk menolak, sudah ratusan kali namja itu berontak dan menolak tapi sang eomma terus saja mengancamnya. Jadi, yang dia lakukan adalah kabur dan sekarang disinilah dia berada. Sebuah bus keluar kota.

"Tidur saja lah. Kemana pun aku pergi aku pasti bisa bertahan hidup" Gumamnya kemudian matanya terpejam

Tidak tahu menuju kemana yang penting dia bisa bebas sementara waktu ini, masalah eomma dan calon tunangannya diurus nanti saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wwhhhoooaaaaaa, udaranya sejuk sekali! Aku sukaaa!"

Jaejoong berjalan keluar terminal dan merasakan udara yang sangat sejuk, berbeda saat dia berada di kota. Apalagi setelah perjalanan panjang dari Jepang ke Korea dan kota ini cukup jauh, Jaejoong jadi merasa haus dan lapar. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hari masih pagi dan toko – toko masih tutup.

 **BRUKK**

"Awwhh!"

Jaejoong jatuh saat seseorang menabraknya, segera dia menoleh pada orang yang menabraknya. Seseorang menggunakan hoodie dan topi.

"Maaf"

Orang itu pergi begitu saja usai meminta maaf, Jaejoong bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengusap pakaiannya yang kotor sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

"YA! Kau mengambil dompetku!"

Jaejoong lari mengejar orang yang sudah mengambil dompetnya, sekuat tenaga karena dia benar – benar merasa lapar dan lelah tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan pencopet itu mendapatkan dompetnya!

Pencopet itu berlari sangat cepat namun Jaejoong tidak mau kalah sampai Jaejoong bisa menangkap sweater bagian belakang orang itu dan mereka saling tarik menarik.

"Kembalikan dompetku dasar kau pencopet!"

 **BRUGHHH**

Sang pencopet memukul dengan kencang rahang Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tersungkur.

" Cih, lemah!" Ucap si pencopet dan itu membuat Jaejoong menggeram marah

Dia kembali berdiri dan mencoba melawan copet itu walaupun akhirnya dia kalah karena jatuh kembali.

"Lemah"

"Aish!"

Jaejoong hendak bangkit tapi pencopet itu dengan cepat kembali memukul perut Jaejoong hingga pemandangan dimata Jaejoong berputar dan dia merasa lemah sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya. Tapi sebelum semua kesadarannya menghilang dia dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Otte?

Hehehehehehe...

Cho update kan prolog ff baru yang udah ada di otak lam tapi baru sempet bikin prolog resminya sekarang.

Dan...

Seperti biasa, emang ff prolog Cho update kalo udah ada ff Cho yang mau tamat, jadi sabar ya nunggu kelanjutan ff yang masih prolog? Kkkkk~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**


	2. Chapter 1

**Spring**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan bebeb Mimin cuma punya Cho kkkkk~

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Slice of Life

Rate : T

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nggghhhh..."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi namja yang tengah berbaring itu untuk membuka matanya dan memegangi dahinya yang terasa perih. Dia mendapati sebuah benda lembut pada sebelah kanan keningnya.

Matanya kemudian mengedar ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia sadar jika dia sedang tidur disebuah kamar kecil yang hanya ada sebuah lemari, meja persegi pendek dan dia meraba tempat yang dia tiduri, sebuah kasur lipat.

Dia pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ruangan ini bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Astaga...

Namja itu adalah Jaejoong yang akhirnya sadar bahwa dia berada di tempat asing. Dia mencoba untuk duduk sembari memegangi keningnya tapi saat berhasil duduk, dia merasakan nyeri pada perutnya.

Jaejoong ingat bahwa tadi dia dipukul di bagian perutnya, lalu dia tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu dia ada dimana? Apa ada seseorang yang menolongnya dan membawanya kemari? Siapa?

 **Ceklek**

Pertanyaan Jaejoong langsung terjawab saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu. Jaejoong mendapati seorang namja yang tidak begitu tinggi, dengan pipi agak cabi masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

" Oh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara namja itu terdengar melengking, mirip lumba - lumba menurut Jaejoong. Namja itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk bersila disamping tempat tidur yang Jaejoong tengah duduki.

" Kau tidak apa - apa? Kenapa memegangi plester di keningmu? Apa masih sakit? Perutmu masih terasa nyeri?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang datang bertubi - tubi padanya. Dia bingung menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

" Ng? Maaf, kau pasti bingung hehehehe... Aku Kim Junsu, bagaimana luka di keningmu? Masih terasa sakit?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Perutmu?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

" Maaf, hmmmm apa kau... Tidak bisa bicara?" Tanya Junsu dengan hati - hati takut menyinggung namja yang ada di depannya

Astaga...

Jaejoong bahkan tidak ingat bahwa dia belum mengeluarkan suaranya, dia merasa bingung dan canggung!

" Maaf kalau aku menyinggu-"

" Ah, tidak... Aku yang minta maaf"

" Omo!" Ucap Junsu kencang, membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget " Suaramu lembut sekali, indah!"

Jaejoong melongo mendengarnya, kenapa namja gempal di depannya ini terkesan aneh sih? Suaranya lembut? Uh? Tidak salah?

" Lanjutkan!" Ucap Junsu dengan riang

" Ne, aku hmmm... Jaejoong"

" Hanya Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong ingat bahwa dirinya sedang kabur dari rumah, jika menyebutkan marganya tentu keluarganya akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

" Itu... Han Jaejoong namaku"

Akhirnya marga Han-lah yang diucapkan olehnya, Han adalah marga dari pengasuhnya sejak kecil. Hanya dia yang mengerti keinginan Jaejoong sejak dulu, tidak seperti eommanya yang menyebalkan tapi Jaejoong sayangi.

" Oh, Han Jaejoong" Ucap Junsu seraya menganggukkan kepalanya

" Maaf... Tapi apa kau yang menolongku?"

" Bukan! Tapi hyungku, hmmm... Bukan hyung kandungku, tapi dia seperti hyung kandungku. Dia yang pemilik rumah ini"

" Oh begitu..."

" Kau akan kemana tadi? Kenapa bisa pingsan dipukul pencopet di terminal bus?"

" Ah... Aku... Pergi merantau"

" Oh? Orangtuamu?"

" Tidak ada"

" Astaga... Kau tidak punya siapapun lagi?"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ya ampun... Kalau begitu kau disini dulu saja" Lirih Junsu

" Terima kasih"

" Aku akan memasak makan malam, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan kemari lagi"

" Makan malam?"

" Iya... Eoh! Apa aku belum cerita bahwa kau pingsan seharian ini?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala.

" Ini sudah hampir malam, ya sudah... kau disini dulu, nanti aku kembali lagi"

" N-ne"

Usai Junsu keluar dari kamar, Jaejoong kembali berbaring dan menatap langit - langit kamar itu. Entah dia ada dimana, kali ini dia tidak mau lagi mengikuti keinginan eommanya yang menjodokannya diusianya yang masih dua puluh empat tahun ini!

Ayolah...

Dia masih muda, masih senang bermain dan menghibur diri walaupun dia juga mengurus perusahaan appanya mengingat dia adalah pewaris utama dalam keluarganya.

Jaejoong pikir Changmin sepupunya adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menggantikan kedudukan harabojinya nanti. Dia pintar, mengikuti kelas akselerasi hingga dia lulus menjadi sarjana diusianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun dan itu terjadi di awal tahun ini.

Sedangkan Jaejoong baru saja lulus tahun kemarin dan langsung bekerja di perusahaan appanya. Belum genap setahun, eommanya meminta Jaejoong bertunangan dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Huh?

Memangnya masih zaman dijodohkan? Jaejoong ingin mencari seseorang yang dia cintai. Tunggu cinta? Ya... Cinta, Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pemuda yang terlahir kaya, yang ingin merasakan apa itu cinta tulus. Memangnya salah?

Dan eommanya menjodohkan dia bukan untuk pertama atau kedua kali tapi sudah lima kali dan kali ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kabur. Kabur entah kemana yang penting jauh dari sang eomma dan membuat eommanya sadar apa yang dia inginkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong sshi"

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Jaejoong membuka matanya, sepertinya tadi dia kembali tertidur karena masih lelah. Junsu masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum manis melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengusap matanya.

" Ayo keluar, kita makan malam dulu" Ajak Junsu

" Ne?"

" Ayo"

Namja gempal itu membantu Jaejoong untuk bangkit dan menggandeng Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu. Mereka duduk di ruang makan dimana sudah tersedia nasi, sup dan kimchi.

" Maaf ya sederhana" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak apa - apa"

" Kita tunggu satu orang lagi, sebentar lagi dia pulang"

" Ne?"

" Dia yang menolongmu walaupun gagal menangkap pencopetnya" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ah, begitu"

Oke, kini Jaejoong tahu bahwa bukan Junsu yang menolongnya. Jaejoong juga ragu karena tubuh Jaejoong kecil dan terlihat rapuh?

 **Ceklek**

" Aku pulang"

" Yunho hyung, selamat datang!"

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari ke depan untuk menyambut seseorang. Jaejoong hanya duduk diam menanti Junsu sembari memandangi makanan yang sangat minimalis di depannya.

Biasanya, ada belasan lauk yang bisa Jaejoong pilih untuk setiap kali makannya, bahkan kadang belasan lauk itu diambil sedikit dan Jaejoong membuang sisanya. Tapi lihat ini, makanan sederhana di depannya...

Hanya nasi, sup dan kimchi. Makanan yang bisa dibilang hanya makanan penutup bagi Jaejoong. Disini, kehidupan barunya akan dimulai, benar bukan?

" Jaejoong sshi, ini Yunho hyung yang membantumu tadi pagi"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, tak jauh dari dia berdiri Junsu dan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, beridung mancung, mata sipit dan wajahnya cenderung kecil.

" Annyeonghasseo" Sapa Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Ne"

" Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi pagi"

" Bagaimana lukamu?"

" Ah~" Jaejoong reflek memegangi lukanya yang ada di kening " Sudah tidak apa - apa"

" Baguslah"

" Ayo kita makaannnn~"

Junsu menarik Yunho menuju meja makan dan akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang. Tidak tenang juga karena beberapa kali Junsu berceloteh dengan riang.

" Ne hyung? Ya ya ya ya~ Sewakan saja kamarmu yang di bawah untuk Jaejoong sshi" Ucap Junsu

" Tapi-" Yunho melirik Jaejoong

" Dia kehilangan semuanya hyung, masa kau tega mengusirnya setelah ini"

" Bagaimana ya?"

" Ya ampun hyung, kau ini kejam sekali"

" Iya, aku hanya bercanda Suie..."

" Ish"

" Maaf"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, dia bingung apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan suaranya itu membuat Junsu dan Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

" Kalau tidak merepotkan, aku sebenarnya butuh tempat tinggal dan bisa menyewa tapi sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk membayar sewa karena dompetku dicopet" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lembut

 **Degh**

Jantung Yunho hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara harus dari mulut Jaejoong. Astaga... selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya dia baru pertama kali mendengar suara selembut ini.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup

" Hmmm... Yah... Aku tidak mungkin juga membiarkanmu tidur diluar karena aku takut kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Pakai saja kamar yang kau tiduri" Ucap Yunho

" Benar?"

" Kalau boleh tahu, kau kenapa kemari?"

" Mencari pekerjaan?" Jawab Jaejoong ragu

" Kenapa pergi ke Gwangju? Bukannya Seoul lebih banyak lowongan pekerjaan?"

" Aku... Lebih suka perdesaan. Lagipula jika di Seoul aku akan terus mengingat orangtuaku" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih

Yunho menangkap nada sedih dari jawaban Jaejoong, dia melirik Junsu dan mendapat tatapan tajam kemudian Junsu berkata tanpa suara bahwa dia akan bercerita pada Yuno nanti.

" Baiklah, semoga saja kau cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan disini" Ucap Yunho akhirnya

" Terima kasih Yunho sshi"

" Ngomong - ngomong berapa usiamu? Aku tidak suka terlalu formal, apa masalah untukmu?"

" Aku dua puluh empat tahun" Jawab Jaejoong

" Mwo?!"

" Wae?"

" Aku kira usaimu sekitar sembilan belas tahun atau dua puluh tahun" Ucap Junsu dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Tidak, aku sudah dua puluh empat tahun"

" Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil hyung. Usiaku sembilan belas tahun dan baru lulus sekolah tahun lalu" Ucap Junsu

" Usiaku sama sepertimu, semoga kita bisa akrab ya" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan tersenyum kemudian dia mengangguk dengan semangat. Semoga saja keputusannya tidak salah dengan pergi dari rumahnya dan pergi ke tempat ini, Gwangju. Jaejoong harap, Yunho dan Junsu orang yang baik dan bisa menjadi temannya selama dia tinggal disini.

" Nah, kamar mandi hanya ada satu dan kita pakai bergantian. Kamar Junsu ada di bawah juga, tidak jauh dari kamarmu. Sedangkan kamarku ada di atas, jika ada apa - apa kau bisa memanggilku atau Junsu atau... Hmm... Ada satu orang lagi yang tinggal disini. Besok pagi akan kami kenalkan dengannya, kamarnya ada di sebelah kamar Junsu"

Penjelasan Yunho yang panjang itu membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, jadi masih ada satu orang lagi yang tinggal bersama Yunho di rumah ini.

" Iya, namanya Kyuhyun, sembilan belas tahun sama sepertiku dan dia sedikit pendiam tapi baik kok" Ucap Junsu

" Arasseo"

" Kalau begitu aku akan mandi duluan. Jaejoong ah, kau bawa baju ganti bukan?"

" Ya, tadi aku lihat tasku ada di dalam kamar. Bajuku ada di dalam sana semua" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oke"

" Aku akan membereskan ini semua"

Junsu bangkit untuk membereskan meja makan sementara Yunho berjalan menuju tangga, Jaejoong merasa dirinya harus membantu Junsu jadi dia membawa piring bekas makannya ke wastafel dan membantu Junsu mencuci piring.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong jarang mencuci piring atau bisa dibilang dilarang karena di rumahnya dulu banyak maid yang mengerjakan tugas rumah seperti ini. Jadi, dia sangat senang bisa mencuci piring bersama Junsu malam ini.

" Hmmm... Sudah selesai, aku akan mandi. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai aku panggil hyung ya"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari dalam tas dan beberapa benda penting miliknya.

" Oh!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat dia melihat sebuat kotak sedang di dalam tasnya. Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan menemukan benda kesayangannya. Emas Cartier, merk kesukaannya.

" Aku bisa menjualnya... Hah... Sedih sekali... Tidak apa - apa lah, besok aku jual saja" Putus Jaejoong akhirnya

Namja cantik plus tampan itu menaruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari yang ada di dalam kamar itu, bajunya terlihat sedikit di dalam lemari itu. Mungkin setelah menjual emas - emas itu Jaejoong bisa membeli beberapa potong pakaian.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian matanya menatap benda berwarna putih berbentuk persegi panjang yang Jaejoong tahu adalah ponselnya. Jaejoong mendekat dan mengambil benda itu, retak parah bahkan bisa dibilang rusak karena tidak mau menyala.

" Huh? Rusak? Tidak apalah"

Jaejoong hanya bergumam tidak peduli kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya, dia merogoh bagian dalam tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah tas untuk kosmetik berbentuk persegi panjang namun terbilang kecil, dia sengaja menaruh tas kecil itu di dalam sana untuk keadaan terdesak.

" Untunglah tidak hilang" Ucap Jaejoong setelah membuka tas kecil itu

Dia menaruh sejumlah uang, beberapa koleksi cartier miliknya juga dia selipkan lagi disana. Dia sengaja menyimpannya karena takut kekurangan uang, dia kabur dengan persiapan yang sangat mantap bukan?

" Yah... Aku bisa tinggal sangat lama disini. Ya sudah nanti aku berikan pada Yunho, semoga saja eomma tidak bisa menemukanku dalam waktu dekat ini. Maafkan aku eomma"

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Junsu memanggil Jaejoong untuk mandi. Usai mandi, Jaejoong serta Junsu duduk di ruang tamu sembari mengobrol ringan dan menonton televisi.

" Aku pulang"

Junsu tersenyum melihat seorang namja berambut sedikit ikal masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, penghuni di rumah Yunho.

" Aku menyisakan makanan di dalam kulkas, kau bisa menghangatkannya kalau mau Kyu" Ucap Junsu

" Ne hyung" Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Junsu

" Oh, dia penguni baru di kamar bekas Hojun. Namanya Han Jaejoong"

" Annyeonghasseo" Sapa Jaejoong sopan

" Ne, aku ke kamar dulu" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari berjalan ke dalam kamar yang ada disebelah kamar Junsu

" Maaf ya kalau dia tidak sopan"

" Tidak apa - apa Junsu ah"

" Dia memang dingin pada orang baru tapi setelahnya tidak kok"

" Dia bekerja sampai jam segini?" Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam

" Biasanya sampai jam dua pagi"

" Ne?! Kerja apa?"

" Dia mendapatkan beasiswa akselerasi dan sekarang sudah ada di semester empat. Sibuk mencari uang untuk eomma dan appanya di Busan"

" Kenapa dia memilih beasiswa disini?"

" Ku dengar kehidupan di Seoul terlalu berat juga semua serba mahal. Lagipula Kyu punya asma, lebih bagus tinggal di desa seperti ini"

" Oh begitu"

" Iya, pulang kuliah dia langsung bekerja di kafe yang sama dengan Yunho hyung dan setelahnya bekerja di pom bensin. Pagi jam lima dia pergi berkeliling bersama Yunho hyung untuk mengantarkan susu dan koran"

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka mendengar menjelasan Junsu, ada orang yang segiat itu bekerja? Waw... Baru kali ini Jaejoong menemukan orang yang benar - benar giat dan gigih.

" Kalau Yunho? Dia mahasiswa juga?"

" Hm... Iya, setelah cuti beberapa semester akhirnya tahun ini dia ada di semester akhir. Sembari bekerja namun dia lebih santai, bekerja di kafe dan pagi mengantarkan susu juga koran"

" Oh begitu... Untuk harga sewa disini bagaimana?"

" Lima puluh ribu won"

" Hah? Tidak salah?"

" Murah ya?"

" Iya"

" Yunho hyung itu menyewakan kamar yang ada di rumah ini agar tidak kesepian saja. Tidak sendirian di dalam sini, ada yang menjaga rumahnya dan dia seperti hyung bagi kami, selalu membantu kami kalau kami kesusahan. Orangnya sangat baik hehehe... Dan soal makanan, kami biasanya patungan untuk mengisi kulkas"

" Oh begitu"

" Tapi kalau kau belum ada uang kau bisa membayar uang sewanya nanti"

" Sedang apa?"

Dua namja yang sedang mengobrol itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho turun dari tangga.

" Mengobrol" Jawab Junsu

" Sudah jam berapa?"

" Sepuluh" Jawab Junsu kemudian tersenyum kikuk

" Masuk kamar dan tidur, kau ada kelas pagi seminggu ini bukan?"

" Iya" Jawab Junsu tidak ikhlas, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya " Aku tidur dulu hyung"

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya setelah berpamitan dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Junsu. Kemudian Junsu pergi ke dalam kamarnya karena memang sudah waktunya dia tidur.

" Hmmm... Yunho sshi" Panggil Jaejoong

" Yunho saja"

" A-ah ne... Itu, untuk uang sewa..."

" Kau kan baru kecopetan tidak apa - apa jika belum ada"

" Tidak! Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Junsu, aku akan membayarnya"

" Eh?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Aku masih punya simpanan, sebentar"

Jaejoong berlari kecil ke dalam kamar dan kembali membawa berlembar uang. Yunho memperhatikan saja bagaimana namja yang sudah memakai piyama itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan rambut bergerak lembut, sungguh indah dilihatnya.

" Ini" Jaejoong menyodorkan uang yang dipegangnya dengan sopan

" Banyak sekali?"

" Untuk tiga bulan"

" Tiga bulan?"

" Iya, sepertinya aku akan lama tinggal disini. Tidak apa - apa kan?"

" Tentu, tapi kau masih ada uang untuk selanjutnya? Kau bisa membayar satu bulan dulu kalau kau mau"

" Tidak, untungnya uang simpananku yang ada di tas masih ada"

" Oh, baiklah. Aku terima uangmu" Ucap Yunho akhirnya, dia mengambil uang dari tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum

" Terima kasih juga karena sudah menolongku dan membawaku ke rumahmu"

" Ya, sama - sama. Semoga kau menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu ya"

" Iya"

" Kalau begitu selamat tidur Jaejoong ah, jangan tidur larut" Ucap Yunho ramah, dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian

" Ya, selamat tidur" Gumam Jaejoong, matanya menatap Yunho yang pergi menjauh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Untung saja dia tidak berteriak memanggil nama Han ahjumma seperti siap pagi saat dia masih tinggal di mansion. Jaejoong sadar jika dia ada di rumah mungil milik Yunho.

" Ya"

" Hyung sarapan..."

Itu suara Junsu dan membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya, jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pagi sekali? Jaejoong biasanya bangun pukul delapan di pagi hari. Tapi sekali lagi dia menyadarkan dirinya bahwa sekarang dia tidak berada di rumah jadi dia harus beradaptasi dengan cepat.

" Iya" Jawab Jaejoong

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Jaejoong sudah duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Jaejoong duduk bersampingan dengan Junsu. Di depannya sudah tersedia nasi, telur gulung dan kimchi.

" Makan pagi hari ini sederhana saja ya karena aku sedikit kesiangan" Ucap Junsu

Yunho dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mulai makan sementara Jaejoong menatap makanan di depannya dengan berbinar. Dia senang bisa melihat makanan yang biasa dimakan warga biasa.

Eommanya tidak akan membiarkan meja makan di mansionnya kosong, dia akan meminta maid untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya atau turun langsung untuk memasak bersama Han ahjumma.

" Hyung? Kenapa tidak makan? Tidak suka ya?" Tanya Junsu

" E-eh?" Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah saat Junsu menegurnya " Tidak! Aku suka Junsu, aku akan makan dengan lahap. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya"

Jaejoong menyumpit telur gulung di depannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan tersenyum karena rasanya begitu pas. Jaejoong suka!

 **Tak**

" Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat. Annyeong"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk berpamitan setelah Jaejoong menelan suapan pertamanya, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian membawa mangkuk bekasnya makan menuju wastafel.

" Hati - hati Kyu"

" Ne"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Ceklek**

" Kyuhyun sshi berangkat pagi sekali?" Tanya jaejoong

" Iya, dia bilang mau mampir ke perpustakaan kota dulu sebelum pergi kuliah"

" Oh begitu..." Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makannya

" Aku juga harus segera berangkat usai sarapan bersama Yunho hyung"

" Ne?"

" Aku tinggalkan satu kunci cadangan kau bisa berkeliling disekitar sini kalau kau bosan. Aku akan pulang pukul satu dan mengajakmu berkeliling mencari pekerjaan, bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho

" N-ne?"

" Hanya Yunho hyung yang bisa menemani hari ini karena aku harus ada di toko bunga usai pulang kuliah sampai malam karena banyak pesanan" Ucap junsu

" Oh... Oke kalau begitu, tidak merepotkan kalau kau mengantarku berkeliling mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho, dia merasa tidak enak jika harus menyusahkan Yunho

" Tidak apa - apa. Aku tidak keberatan"

" Oke"

Berselang setengah jam Yunho dan Junsu sudah bersiap di depan pintu dengan Jaejoong yang menatap mereka berdua dari belakang masih dengan menggunakan piyama soft pink kesayangannya yang memang sengaja dibawanya saat kabur dari rumah.

" Kami pergi dulu. Kau bisa mengunci pintunya nanti" Ucap Yunho

" Oke"

" Kami pergi hyung, kajja Yunho hyung" Ajak Junsu kemudian berlari keluar rumah

" Apa kau suka warna pink?"

Pertanyaan tiba - tiba itu membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya namun dia perlahan mengangguk dan dia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Yunho.

" Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" kau terlihat manis, apa lagi kau mengikat ponimu ke atas seperti itu"

 **Blush**

" Hyyyuuunngggg~"

" Iya Su!" Yunho berteriak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu " Kami pergi, annyeong" Lanjut Yunho kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong

" N-ne"

 **Blam**

Pintu ditutup oleh Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sepasang semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Aigo... Pagi ini panas sekali!"

Jaejoong mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas, dia kemudian memakai sepasang sandal yang ada disana entah milik siapa lalu membuka pintu rumah Yunho. Kalau dipikir - pikir dia belum tahu bagaimana lingkungannya tinggal sekarang.

 **Ceklek**

" Whooaaaa..."

Mata Jaejoong langsung disambut sebuah halaman mungil dengan jalan setapak di depannya. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat beberapa tanaman hias dan pohon tomat, cabai dan beberapa tanaman lainnya.

Sebuah pohon berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari pintu pagar yang tingginya hanya sedada Jaejoong. Pohon tinggi nan rindang dengan beberapa kelopak bunga yang mulai bermekaran, Jaejoong tentu tahu bunga apa yang akan mekar pada pohon itu karena bunga itu salah satu bunga kesukaannya, bunga sakura.

Jaejoong melangkah maju lagi, melihat keluar rumah di pagar. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pemandangan musim semi yang indah di depannya, hanya ada beberapa rumah di sekitar rumah Yunho. Rumah - rumah itu tidak berdempetan karena setiap rumah memiliki halaman yang ditumbuhi banyak tumbuhan.

Jaejoong senang, dia suka pemandangan ini. Inilah tempat yang dia dambakan sepanjang hidupnya ketimbang tinggal di kota yang penuh sesak. Udaranya sangat sejuk hingga membuat Jaejoong terharu.

" Selamat datang hidup baruku..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia berdoa sebelum memulai hidupnya yang baru. Bekerja di sini, menemukan teman - teman baru, menatap bunga sakura setiap dia membuka pintu di sepanjang musim semi ini. Berharap keluarganya tidak menemukannya dengan cepat. Dia bolehkan berharap itu semua terjadi?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Karena busy yunie udh end Cho update in ff yang ini duluan... Maaf ya~

Friend nya baru setengah jadi... kkkkkkk~

Ada yang nunggu Cho kah?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Jiraniatriana (sipp~), mitaichi (sip juga), eL Re (iyaa), yong1237 (update na nunggu reader lumutan lah~), ismimimi05 (jaemma kan selembut Cho, iya kan? Iya i aja), LillteOoh (sip), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (cup cup cup, Jaemma udah aman kok), Guest (iyaa~)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih**

 **.**

Chap ini alurnya lambat ya?

Iya sengaja, lambat dan ga panjang. Buat penjelasan karakter aja, chap depan baru deh cho gas hahahaha~~

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuuuu~


	3. Chapter 2

**Spring**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan bebeb Mimin cuma punya Cho kkkkk~

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS, DLL

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Slice of Life

Rate : T

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berselang setengah jam Yunho dan Junsu sudah bersiap di depan pintu dengan Jaejoong yang menatap mereka berdua dari belakang masih dengan menggunakan piyama soft pink kesayangannya yang memang sengaja dibawanya saat kabur dari rumah.

" Kami pergi dulu. Kau bisa mengunci pintunya nanti" Ucap Yunho

" Oke"

" Kami pergi hyung, kajja Yunho hyung" Ajak Junsu kemudian berlari keluar rumah

" Apa kau suka warna pink?"

Pertanyaan tiba - tiba itu membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya namun dia perlahan mengangguk dan dia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Yunho.

" Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" kau terlihat manis, apa lagi kau mengikat ponimu ke atas seperti itu"

 **Blush**

" Hyyyuuunngggg~"

" Iya Su!" Yunho berteriak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu " Kami pergi, annyeong" Lanjut Yunho kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong

" N-ne"

 **Blam**

Pintu ditutup oleh Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sepasang semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Aigo... Pagi ini panas sekali!"

Jaejoong mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas, dia kemudian memakai sepasang sandal yang ada disana entah milik siapa lalu membuka pintu rumah Yunho. Kalau dipikir - pikir dia belum tahu bagaimana lingkungannya tinggal sekarang.

 **Ceklek**

" Whooaaaa..."

Mata Jaejoong langsung disambut sebuah halaman mungil dengan jalan setapak di depannya. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat beberapa tanaman hias dan pohon tomat, cabai dan beberapa tanaman lainnya.

Sebuah pohon berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari pintu pagar yang tingginya hanya sedada Jaejoong. Pohon tinggi nan rindang dengan beberapa kelopak bunga yang mulai bermekaran, Jaejoong tentu tahu bunga apa yang akan mekar pada pohon itu karena bunga itu salah satu bunga kesukaannya, bunga sakura.

Jaejoong melangkah maju lagi, melihat keluar rumah di pagar. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pemandangan musim semi yang indah di depannya, hanya ada beberapa rumah di sekitar rumah Yunho. Rumah - rumah itu tidak berdempetan karena setiap rumah memiliki halaman yang ditumbuhi banyak tumbuhan.

Jaejoong senang, dia suka pemandangan ini. Inilah tempat yang dia dambakan sepanjang hidupnya ketimbang tinggal di kota yang penuh sesak. Udaranya sangat sejuk hingga membuat Jaejoong terharu.

" Selamat datang hidup baruku..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia berdoa sebelum memulai hidupnya yang baru. Bekerja di sini, menemukan teman - teman baru, menatap bunga sakura setiap dia membuka pintu di sepanjang musim semi ini. Berharap keluarganya tidak menemukannya dengan cepat. Dia bolehkan berharap itu semua terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Whoaa... Noona yang digendong Yunho hyung kemarin!"

Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia mendapati seorang namja berusia belasan berdiri dibelakang pagar samping rumah Yunho. Namja itu memakai piyama dan cardigan yang tidak dikancingi.

Sebenarnya rumah Yunho dan rumah disebelahnya hanya dibatasi tembok setinggi dada orang dewasa saja sehingga tetangga di sampingnya itu bisa melihat Jaejoong dengan jelas.

" Noona? Maksudnya aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Iya!" Jawab namja itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat

" Aku namja"

" Bohong..." Namja itu mengangakan mulutnya " Noona cantik"

" Panggil aku hyung"

Jaejoong menghamiri namja itu dan mereka berdiri berhadapan, hanya berbatasan dengan tembok itu. Namja yang memakai piyama itu tersenyum dan Jaejoong langsung merasa bahwa dia mirip sekali dengan kelinci saat tersenyum.

" Siapa namamu? Kenapa tidak sekolah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku Kim Jungkook,empat belas tahun. Tidak sekolah karena demam"

" Kalau sakit kenapa keluar rumah?"

" Sudah mendingan tapi eomma ingin aku beristirahat saja di rumah"

" Ah..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

" Noona kemarin kenapa? Terus kenapa wajah noona lebam?"

" Oh.. Ini..." Jaejoong menyentuh luka pada wajahnya " Dipukul perampok tapi aku tidak apa – apa dan! Hey! Aku namja, panggil aku hyung"

" Aniyaa~~~ Noona cantik!"

Aigo...

Berurusan dengan namja di depannya ini mengingatkan Jaejoong pada adik sepupunya yang benar – beanr senang menjahilinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin. Namja kelebihan kalsium yang selalu meledeknya disetiap ada kesempatan, dia juga memanggil Jaejoong dengan _'noona'._

" Jungkookieee~~~"

Pintu di belakang Jungkook terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja terbilang cantik yang menatap anaknya dengan bingung karena tidak berdiri di depan rumah.

" Sedang apa?"

" Eomma... Aku sedang mengobrol dengan orang yang ditolong Yunho hyung kemarin" Jawab Jungkook

" Eoh? Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu! Maaf'" Namja itu membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Tidak apa – apa"

" Aigo~ Kau sungguh yeoja yang cantik"

" Maaf... Tapi aku namja"

" Jangan bicara seperti itu, walaupun kau tomboy"

" Hah? Aku namja asli" Ucap Jaejoong

Namja itu menempel pada tembok pembatas dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki berulang kali.

" Jinjja?"

" N-ne... K-ah... Han Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Kookie tidak bisa memanggil noona ya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mengeluarkan _bunny eyes_

" Mianhae... Aku namja"

" Arasseo"

" Aku Kim Seokjin, eomma dari Jungkook, kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Kookie kalau mau dan panggil aku ahjumma ah ani! Jinnie hyung saja hehehehehe"

" B-baiklah"

" Sudah sarapan?"

" Sudah"

" Hyung! Nanti Kookie temani hyung jalan – jalan sekitar sini saja, oke?" Pekik Jungkook dengan ceria

" Huh? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sudah tidak parah kok, boleh ya eomma? Bolehhh!" Jungkook menggoyangkan lengan eommanya

" Iya, jangan sampai kelelahan ya"

" Yeess!"

" Ya sudah sana bersihkan dirimu dulu"

" Oke, hyung! Nanti aku ke rumahmu ya, aku mandi dulu~~"

Jungkook kemudian berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri berdua dengan Seokjin.

" Lukamu sudah tidak apa – apa? Yunho sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi" Ucap Seokjin

" Iya. Sudah mendingan"

" Baguslah, jangan sungkan datang ke rumahku jika kau kesepian"

" Ah... Ne... Tapi Jungkook tidak apa – apa?"

" Tentu... Dia memang berbeda dengan anak lainnya, dia rentan terkena penyakit sehingga perubahan cuaca sedikit apapun akan membuatnya sakit. Bahkan terkena hujan selama lima detik pun dia akan langsung sakit"

" Lalu? Aka akan berjalan – jalan dengannya? Tidakkah lebih baik dia dirumah saja?"

" Aku sudah memeriksa cuaca hari ini, akan cerah dan kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliling. Kasihan juga sudah seminggu dia di rumah pasti bosan. Atau kau yang tidak mau berkeliling? Aku akan bilang pada Jungkook untuk membatalkannya"

" Tidak! Tidak apa – apa, aku malah senang mendapatkan teman" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus

Setelah mengobrol, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah dan membersihkan dirinya. Tidak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Yunho. Jungkook datang dengan senyum lebar terpantri pada wajahnya. Namaj itu menggunakan kaos hitam polos dipadu dengan cardigan abu – abu serta celana jins berwarna hitam dengan robekan pada lutut kanannya.

" Kau manis sekali" Puji Jaejoong

" Hyung cantik! Kajja!"

" Iya"

Setelah mengunci pintu Jungkook menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mereka mulai berkeliling, ternyata tempat ini sungguh indah dengan pohon dan bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Ah~ Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini dalam hidupnya.

" Hyung... Mau kemana lagi?"

" Kau tahu tempat kerja Junsu?"

" Oh.. Junsu hyung... Jam segini dia masih kuliah, nanti aku antar ke tempatnya bekerja sekitar jam dua kalau hyung mau. Taman saja?"

" Oke"

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di taman, bukan taman biasa. Taman penuh bunga sakura bermekaran dan berjatuhan. Rasa damai menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong, dia merasa ini adalah tempatnya. Dia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya dimana ada sang eomma yang memaksanya untuk bekerja dan menikah. Dia ingin bebas.

" Hyung? Kenapa diam? Ada yang hyung pikirkan?"

" Eoh... Tidak... Ah! Ada yang jual tteokbokki, mau?"

" Boleh?"

" Tentu, kajja~~"

Yunho menggandeng Jungkook menuju sebuah kedai yang berada tidak jauh dari taman, Jaejoong memesan makanan untuk mereka dan duduk dipojok. Satu hal yang Jaejoong sadari adalah dimana orang – orang yang berada dalam kedai melihat ke arah mereka dan berbisik.

Jaejoong menatap Jungkook yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, namja itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Ada apa?

Tidak lama tteobokki yang mereka pesan datang, yang Jaejoong lihat pelayan itu menaruh makanan di atas meja Jungkook dengan menatapnya sinis. Jaejoong makin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Kookie kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung setelah pelayan itu pergi

" An-aniya hyung"

" Ayo makan, jangan biarkan makanannya jadi dingin"

" Hum"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan tteokbokki-nya begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang kini makan dengan lahap makanan kesukaannya sampai sebuah bisikan terdengar olehnya.

" _Itu anak si pelacur itu kan? Masih tidak tahu malu keluar dengan status anak haram?"_

Jaejoong melirik ke sumber suara, dua orang yeoja tengah melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan menusuk. Siapa yang anak pelacur dan anak haram yang mereka maksud? Jungkook? Namja yang tersenyum secerah matahari terbit?

" _Jangan – jangan yang disebelahnya langganan eommanya atau malah sang eomma menjualnya pada namja itu. oh... Mengerikan! Kenapa ada dia disini sih? Nafsu makanku jadi hilang"_

Ah...

Jaejoong langsung menangkap semua yang diucapkan oleh yeoja itu. Dia menatap Jungkook yang memakan makanan di depannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong jadi sebal.

 **SRETT!**

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutup kedua telinganya, Jungkook melihat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Jangan dengarkan dan makanlah"

Namja yang duduk di depan Jaejoong itu mengaggukkan kepalanya dan menurunkan tangan Jaejoong dari telinganya, dia memberikan sebuah senyuman hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Usai makan siang yang menyebalkan menurut Jaejoong, mereka berdua berjalan santai sembari mengemil kentang ulir yang Jungkook suka.

" Hyung... Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Jungkook

" Apa?"

" Hyung tidak malu jalan denganku?"

" Malu kenapa? Kau telanjang memangnya?"

" Bukan hyung... Hyung dengar mereka, kan?"

" Lalu?"

" Huh? Hyung~ Aku serius" Lirih Jungkook

" Ayo duduk dulu sembari bercerita"

Jaejoong mengandeng Jungkook untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, mereka memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

" Memang apa yang mereka katakan itu benar?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ngh..." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Mau cerita dengan hyung?"

" Aku... Apa... Apa hyung percaya jika aku cerita bahwa eommaku diperkosa oleh appaku sendiri?"

" Apa maksudmu Kookie ah?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti

" Saat usia hyungku tiga tahun, appaku yang tidak pernah pulang datang... Menaruh hyungku yang tadinya ada dalam gendongan eomma dan dia menyeret eomma ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan hyungku yang berteriak dan menangis di depan kamar sembari terus memukul pintu kamar itu"

" Kookie ah..." Jaejoong merangkul Jungkook

" Hyungku mendengar eomma berteriak kencang, meminta appaku untuk berhenti namun percuma"

" Kau tahu cerita ini darimana Kookie ah?"

" Hyungku... Lima tahun yang lalu, saat aku bertanya padanya kenapa semua orang memanggilku anak haram"

" Kookie ah..."

" Kejadian itu tidak diketahui oleh warga desa dan tidak lama eomma hamil dan warga desa menuduh jika eommaku menjual diri karena dia bekerja di klub malam saat itu. Padahal eomma hanya bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ saja hyung. Dan saat itu, saat kami terpuruk Yunho hyung datang membantu eommaku, berdiri di samping kami walaupun yang lain mencoba menjatuhkan kami"

Tidak bisa Jaejoong bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Jungkook dan keluarnya selama ini, kenapa orang lain hanya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri? Dia sendiri bertemu dengan eomma Jungkook dan kesannya sangat baik.

" Lalu dimana appamu sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak tahu... Sejak kejadian itu dia tidak pernah pulang lagi. Saat usiaku dua tahun eomma mengajukan surat cerai tapi tidak bisa disahkan karena kami tidak tahu keberadaan appa"

" Apa kau diperlakukan buruk juga di sekolah?"

"..."

" Jawab hyung Kookie ah"

Jungkook perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ta-tapi jangan bilang eommaku ya"

" Kau menyembunyikan semua ini agar eommamu tidak khawatir, kan?"

" Iya "

" Baiklah, kau bisa percaya padaku. Dan kau harus ingat bahwa mulai saat ini aku adalah hyungmu, aku juga akan melindungimu Kookie ah"

" Terima kasih hyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca – kaca

Jaejoong memeluk Jungkook, mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook agar namja itu tenang. Jaejoong memang memiliki hati yang sensitif dan keinginannya untuk menjaga Jungkook sangat kuat saat ini.

" Sedang apa kau?"

" Eoh? Hyungiee~~"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan menghambur memeluk namja yang berdiri di depan mereka. Seorang namja menggunakan sweater hitam dan menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie-nya.

" Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, dia melirik ke arah Jaejoong

" Annyeonghasseo, aku Han Jaejoong yang tinggal di rumah Yunho"

" Dia yang kemarin ditolong Yunho hyung! Aku kira yeoja tapi ternyata namja! Cantikkan?" Lanjut Jungkook

" Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Kenapa disini?"

" Bosan~~"

" Ayo pulang"

" Tapi aku mau ke tempat Junsu hyung dulu"

" Kim Jungkook!"

" Hyung!"

" Maaf, biarkan Jungkook ikut denganku, aku akan bertanggung jawab padanya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berdiri, namja di depannya itu menatap tajam Jaejoong namun bagi Jaejoong terlihat manis

" Cepat pulang" Ucapnya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jungkook dan Jaejoong

" Maafkan hyungku ya, dia bahkan tidak memperkenalkan dirinya pada hyung!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Tidak apa – apa, ayo ke tempat Junsu saja"

" Ne~"

Sembari berjalan ke tempat Junsu, Jaejoong bercakap – cakap dan bertanya tentang hyung dari Jungkook itu.

" Dia memang begitu! Pantas saja tidak punya pacar!" Pekik Jungkook dengan nada kesal

" Huh? Dia mungkin hanya ingin melindungimu"

" Namanya Kim Taehyung, usianya delapan belas tahun. Dia bekerja setelah pulang sekolah di pom bensin tidak jauh dari desa"

" Wah... Kehidupan kalian benar – benar hebat"

" Huh? Taetae hyung tidak mau eomma kelelahan mengurus kami dan sebagai anak pertama akhirnya dia bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusku dan eomma sekarang. Oh! Itu toko bunganya" Jungkook menunjuk ke satu arah

" Whoaaa..."

Toko bunga tempat Junsu bekerja tidaklah kecil namun tidak juga besar, dekorasi diluar toko yang membuat Jaejoong kagum, di depan toko banyak terdapat bunga dan kursi juga meja kayu yang terlihat begitu nyaman.

Jaejoong melihat seorang namja keluar dari toko membawa beberapa bunga tulip, Jungkook berlari kecil ke arah toko.

" Junsu hyuuunggg~~"

 **GREPP**

Namja bergigi kelinci itu menubruk Junsu dan memeluknya dengan erat hingga Junsu terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan gemas.

" Kookie? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Junsu

" Hehehehehehe, aku bersama Jaejoong hyung"

Junsu melirik ke belakang Jungkook, Jaejoong langsung menyapa dan menghampiri keduanya. Junsu meminta Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya agar dia bisa menaruh bunga yang dibawanya dan meminta keduanya duduk di depan toko.

" Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Junsu bingung

" Berkeliling" Jawab Jaejoong

" Duduklah, aku akan ambilkan minum"

" Gomawo hyungie"

" Ne"

Jungkook mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di sana sembari menunggu Junsu yang sedang mengambilkan air minum untuk keduanya. Jaejoong kemudian fokus pada bunga – bunga yang ada di sekitarnya, sungguh indah.

Matanya menatap sebuah bunga yang dia suka, lili putih. Dia dan eommanya sama – sama menyukai lili putih dan menanam bunga itu di kebun belakang rumahnya, dia jadi rindu bunga yang dia tanam di kebunnya itu.

" Hyung? Gwaenchana? Kenapa melamun lagi?"

" Eoh? Aniya..."

" Ini Suie hyung sudah membawakan minuman"

" Omo! Sejak kapan kau disini Junsu ah?"

" Sejak kau melamun hyung. Ada apa? Kenapa memandangi lili putih itu?" Tanya Junsu yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Jungkook

" Aku suka dengan bunga lili, eommaku juga" Lirih Jaejoong

" Oh..."

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pot bunga lili, mengambilnya setangkai dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

" A-ah ani... Tidak apa – apa Junsu, jangan seperti ini" Tolak Jaejoong

" Ambil saja, gratis untuk hyung. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan kita"

" Ambil saja hyung! Bunganya cantik!" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat

" Apa tidak apa – apa?"

" Hum" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil bunga itu dan menatapnya dengan berbinar, Junsu terkekeh melihat Jaejoong, matanya kemudian melirik Jungkook dan mengambilkan setangkai bunga untuknya.

" Bunga krisan untuk Jungkookie yang hyung sayang" Ucap Junsu sembari menyodorkan bunga yang dipegangnya untuk Jungkook

" Whooaaaa~~ Terima kasih hyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan senang

" Keunde... Kau tidak apa – apa memberikan bunga ini pada kami?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak apa – apa hyung, kan Yoochun hyung suka dengan Junsu hyung jadi tidak masalah jika Junsu hyung memberikan bunga ini untuk kita" Jawab Jungkook

" Yak! Anak nakal! Mengerti apa kau soal suka eoh?" Ucap Junsu namun wajahnya memerah

" Tapi benar kan~" Goda Jungkook

" Uh? Pemilik toko ini menyukai Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya!"

" Yak! Kim Jungkook!" Junsu mencoba membekap mulut Jungkook sedangkan Jaejoong terbahak melihat kelakuan dua orang di depannya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi

" Jadi kalian disini?"

Mereka bertiga menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara, Yunho berdiri dengan seorang namja yang cukup tampan.

" Annyeonghasseo Yunho hyung, Yoochun hyung" Sapa Jungkook dengan sopan

Ah~

Jadi dia yang bernama Yoochun, namja berjidat sedikit agak lebar dengan senyum casanova yang mempesona. Untuk Jaejoong tidak terpesona dengannya, dia malah terpaku saat melihat Yunho tersenyum dan dia berasakan dadanya menghangat dan berdesir dengan halus. Kenapa ya?

" Bukannya kau sedang sakit Jungkookie?" Tanya Yunho pada Jungkook

" Bosan di rumah hyung, makanya aku ajak Jaejoong hyung berkeliling"

" Aigoo~" Yunho mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas

" Ayo pulang saja, sepertinya sudah cukup lama kalian di luar?"

" Iya iya"

" Ini penghuni baru yang kau ceritakan Yun?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yunho sembari melirik Jaejoong

" Ya, Jaejoong ah... Ini Yoochun, anak pemilik toko bunga tempat Junsu bekerja"

" Ah... Annyeonghasseo, namaku Han Jaejoong" Sapa Jaejoong

" Namaku Park Yoochun" Sahut Yoochun

" Jangan menatapnya lama – lama Jae, nanti kau dihipnotis olehnya" Goda Yunho

" Huh?"

" Yak! Yang benar saja" Yoochun meninju pelan lengan Yunho

" Hahahahaha... Ya sudah, ayo pulang Jaejoong, Jungkook"

" Ne"

" Kerja yang benar ya, hyung yang akan masak makan malam hari ini" Ucap Yunho pada Junsu

" Oke hyung"

Akhirnya Yunho membawa dua orang yang sedang berbincang riang di belakangnya pulang sembari berjalan dan menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura. Yunho bersumpah jika Jaejoong tidak menyebutkan usianya mungkin dia akan mengira bahwa Jaejoong seumuran dengan Jungkook melihat kelakuannya mereka yang hampir sama.

Saat tiba dia di depan rumah, Mrs. Kim, eomma dari Jungkook terlihat berdiri di depan rumah dengan sebuah tas selempang.

" Eomma berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook

" Iya, eomma tinggal ya?"

" Hum" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya

" Makanan ada di kulkas dan kau bisa menghangatkannya jika kau lapar"

" Iya eomma..."

 **Cup**

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak melihat keakraban kedua orang di depannya itu, bukan apa – apa... Eommanya sangat jarang mencium keningnya ketika akan pergi, bahkan berbicara saja jarang. Eomma dan appanya sibuk bekerja yah... Walaupun Jaejoong tahu keduanya sangat menyayanginya.

" Kenapa melamun? Ayo masuk" Ajak Yunho

" Ne"

" Tenang saja Soekjin ahjumma, biar Kookie kami awasi. Taehyung juga sebentar lagi berangkat bukan?"

" Kami akan berangkat bersama" Jawab Mrs. Kim

" Begitu rupanya. Hati – hati ya"

" Iya"

Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah sedangkan eommanya pergi dengan Taehyung. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dapur untuk membantunya membuat makan malam, Jaejoong tentu saja kaku dengan hal macam ini. Biasanya dia kan dilayani dan langsung mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Namun kali ini berbeda, dia berdiri di samping Yunho yang sudah mengeluarkan bahan masakan. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Itu cumi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, tadi temanku ada yang memberikan cumi ini. Jadi aku pikir aku bisa membuat cumi ini menjadi cumi goreng tepung. Tidak seenak buatan Junsu tapi yahh... Coba saja"

" Kau bisa memasak?"

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya " Junsu yang mengajari"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dia kemudian membantu Yunho mengaduk adonan tepung dan memasukkan cumi yang sudah dipotong ke dalam adonan. Ada rasa lain yang Jaejoong rasakan, dadanya terasa lebih hangat seperti ini, rasanya mendebarkan saat seseorang mengajarinya membuat sesuatu yang baru.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dimana Yunho tengah memasukkan cumi yang sudah diadon ke dalam penggorengan berisikan minyak panas. Matanya berbinar dan dia berdecak kagum melihat bagaimana minyak itu membuat adonan cumi berubah warna.

" Whooaaa~~"

" Kau tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini?"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho " Ti-tidak, biasanya aku memesan makanan jadi"

" Begitu... Sering – seringlah bersama Junsu di dapur, dia bisa mengajarimu memasak"

" Hum...Eh... Yun"

" Ya?"

" Ada tepung di pipimu"

" Masa?" Yunho mencoba mengusap pipinya namun bukannya hilang malah makin melebar

" Sebentar"

Jaejoong mengambil tisu dan mengusapkannya pada pipi Yunho, dia berjinjit agar bisa menggapai pipi Yunho. Kenapa juga tubuhnya harus pendek sih?!

 **SRETTT**

" Terima kasih"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong mematung saat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jaejoong dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya saat merasa wajahnya memanas. Namun Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dengan menahan lengan Jaejoong.

" Nanti kau jatuh, pelan – pelan" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Uh...N-ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah selesai dan bantu aku menata meja"

" Oke"

Jaejoong berlari kecil ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi, jantungnya tidak berhanti berdebar dengan kencang, wajahnya terasa panas namun semua terasa nyaman untuknya. Ada apa dengannya?

Sementara Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan tersenyum kemudian dia kembali membalikkan cuminya agar tidak hangus.

" Manis..."

Emang Jaejoong kucing~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di rumah Yunho cukup ramai karena kedatangan Jungkook, namja itu terlihat ceria dan memakan masakan yang Yunho buat dengan lahap. Hanya tinggal Kyuhyun saja yang belum pulang kerena namja itu bekerja sambilan.

" Kau yakin besok akan sekolah Kookie ah?" Tanya Junsu di sela makan malamnya

" Hum, kenapa?"

" Apa tidak apa – apa?"

" Iya hyung, aku tidak mau ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Aku kan sedang mengejar beasiswa di Seoul"

" Huh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya " Kenapa harus di sana?"

" Ingin merubah nasib agar lebih baik" Ucap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar

Huh...

Jika saja Jaejoong di Seoul, dia akan meminta sepupunya untuk memasukkan Jungkook ke sekolah milik keluarga sepupunya itu! Tapi... Dia tidak mau kembali ke sana untuk dijodohkan dan dibawa ke Paris. Mengerikan!

" Tidak apa tidur sendirian?" Kali ini Yunho yang bertanya

" Iya, eomma kan pulang jam dua belas bersama hyungie" Jawab Jungkook

" Ya sudah, selesai makan langsung sikat gigi dan tidur. Oke?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong yang melihatnya seperti melihat seorang appa yang sedang memberikan perhatiannya pada sang anak. Yunho mungkin sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dan memiliki anak. Hmmm~~

Tidak ada yang dilakukan Jaejoong selama tiga hari ini selain bermalasan di rumah dan bermain dengan Jungkook ketika anak itu sudah pulang sekolah. Juga, menemani Jungkook belajar dan menatap kagum pada anak itu karena ternyata Jungkook adalah anak yang sangat cerdas.

Yunho belum menemukan lowongan pekerjaan untuk Jaejoong jadi yah... Sementara ini namja cantik itu menganggur di rumah dan membantu Junsu membersihkan rumah.

Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Jaejoong adalah Kyuhyun, namja itu begitu misterius. Berangkat kuliah dan dia akan pulang ke rumah setelah pukul sebelas malam. Makan seadaanya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Sifatnya sangat pendiam sehingga Jaejoong sangat penasaran pada namja itu. Junsu bilang memang sifat Kyuhyun seperti itu sejak pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

Ini adalah hari minggu, waktunya bersantai untuk semua orang termasuk orang – orang yang ada di rumah Yunho. Mereka akan beraktifitas siang nanti untuk bekerja dan pagi ini mereka memutuskan untuk nonton bersama sampai suara ketukan pintu mengganggu mereka.

Junsu langsung berlari menuju pintu dan mendapati tetangga mereka Mrs. Kim berdiri bersama Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

" Kenapa ahjumma?" Tanya Junsu

Di belakangnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong menyusul dan menatap bingung pada dua orang itu.

" Maaf, karena salah satu karyawan tempatku bekerja mengundurkan diri secara mendadak aku harus menggantikannya. Bisa aku titip Kookie seharian ini?"

" Tentu saja bisa, kemari Kookie ah"

" Ah, terima kasih sekali. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu" Mrs. Kim membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Tunggu!" Yunho menahan lengan Mrs. Kim dan membuat semua orang bingung " Kalau begitu, apa Jaejoong bisa bekerja disana?"

" Ne?"

" Iya, Jaejoong kan sedang butuh pekerjaa. Apa bisa dia bekerja di sana?"

" Kau yakin?" Mrs. Kim menatap Jaejoong

" Ne? Oh! Tentu saja" Jaejoong baru ingat jika dia memang sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan walaupun uangnya masih banyak hahahaha

" Baiklah, nanti aku akan bertanya bosku dulu"

" Terima kasih ahjumma"

" Ne"

Setelah Mrs. Kim pergi, Junsu membawa Jungkook untuk masuk dan duduk bersama mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersebelahan karena Junsu ingin duduk bersama Jungkook di lantai. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di lantai dengan tubuhnya bersandar malas pada sofa.

" Kafe tempat eomma Jungkook dekat dengan tempatku bekerja jadi bisa pulang bersama, lalu menjemput Junsu" Ucap Yunho

" Kau ini pemilik rumah atau pengasuh sih? Semuanya kau yang urus?" Tanya Jaejoong setengah bercanda

" Yahh... Karena aku menganggap kalian keluarga makanya aku melakukan hal itu lah~" Jawab Yunho

Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, keluarga. Apa seperti ini memiliki keluarga sederhana yang penuh dengan perhatian? Jaejoong menyukai hal ini. Menyukai perhatian dan rasa nyaman dalam rumah sederhana milik Yunho.

" Hyung! Bulan depan akan ada ujian beasiswa untuk sekolah Toho di Seoul! Aku akan ikut!"

 **Degh!**

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar nama sekolah itu, Toho School. Sekolah milik keluarga sepupunya. Jaejoong menatap Jungkook, namja itu menceritakan semuanya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya dia benar – benar senang jika memang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Apa Jaejoong harus membantunya?

" Semangat ya Kookie ah" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

Jangan lupakan tetangga mereka yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum yang selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Jaejoong makin berharap keluarganya tidak menemukannya sehingga dia bisa hidup damai di desa kecil ini.

" Kenapa melamun eoh? Filmnya tidak seru?"

Nah...

Satu lagi alasan Jaejoong betah di tinggal disini.

Namja yang duduk di sampingnya yang selalu memberikan perhatian juga rasa nyaman berlebih pada Jaejoong. Tidak hanya pada Jaejoong sebenarnya tapi Jaejoong kan jadi ikut terbawa perasaan jika Yunho memperlakuaknnya dengan lembut seperti ini.

" Aniyo..."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap layar televisi kembali, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kenyamanan sementara di tempat lain ada yang tengah mencarinya dengan gencar.

.

.

.

 **~TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeeoonggg~~ Yuhuuu~~ Ada yang masih idup?

Hehehehehehehehe

Cho ucapin maacih buat yang udah baca dan maaf gak bisa balas review kalian kali ini karena Cho lagi buru – buru.. Maaf ya #bow

.

Pokoknya, makasih bgt buat kalian yang udah dukung Cho sampe Cho bisa sampe ada disini.

.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrttttttt~~~~ Drrttt~~~**

" Yeobosseo ahjumma?"

" Bagaimana Changmin? Sudah menemukan namja nakal itu?"

" Belum, aku rasa dia ada di Amsterdam. Salah seorang suruhanku melihatnya di sana"

" Mwo? Jauh sekali? Ya ampun! Tahu begini ahjumma tidak akan menjodohkannya. Terus lakukan pencarian Changmin ah"

" Oke ahjumma"

 **Pik**

Namja bernama Changmin itu menutup sambungan ponselnya dan duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Dia menatap sebuah foto dimana orang yang sedang di cari keluarganya tengah tersenyum menatap pohon sakura.

" Berterima kasihlah padaku karena tidak memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada mereka hyung. Ah~ Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku eoh!"

Dia menggerutu, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepupunya itu mengirimkan pesan untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya walaupun dia mengetahuinya. Setelah itu namja itu hilang tanpa kabar dan setelah mencari keberadaannya, Changmin tahu sepupunya itu ada dimana.

" Ck... Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana dalam beberapa hari. Uh? Tidak bisa... Bulan depan aku bari kembali lagi ke Korea. Aish! Karena kau menghilang aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu di Jepang tahu! Kau harus membayar semua ini dengan banyak makanan untukku nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 9 April 2018**


	4. Chapter 3

**Spring**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan bebeb Mimin cuma punya Cho kkkkk~

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS, DLL

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Slice of Life

Rate : T

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrttttttt~~~~ Drrttt~~~**

" Yeobosseo ahjumma?"

" Bagaimana Changmin? Sudah menemukan namja nakal itu?"

" Belum, aku rasa dia ada di Amsterdam. Salah seorang suruhanku melihatnya di sana"

" Mwo? Jauh sekali? Ya ampun! Tahu begini ahjumma tidak akan menjodohkannya. Terus lakukan pencarian Changmin ah"

" Oke ahjumma"

 **Pik**

Namja bernama Changmin itu menutup sambungan ponselnya dan duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Dia menatap sebuah foto dimana orang yang sedang di cari keluarganya tengah tersenyum menatap pohon sakura.

" Berterima kasihlah padaku karena tidak memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada mereka hyung. Ah~ Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku eoh!"

Dia menggerutu, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepupunya itu mengirimkan pesan untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya walaupun dia mengetahuinya. Setelah itu namja itu hilang tanpa kabar dan setelah mencari keberadaannya, Changmin tahu sepupunya itu ada dimana.

" Ck... Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana dalam beberapa hari. Uh? Tidak bisa... Bulan depan aku bari kembali lagi ke Korea. Aish! Karena kau menghilang aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu di Jepang tahu! Kau harus membayar semua ini dengan banyak makanan untukku nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berkali – kali, ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan dia sangat gugup. Biasanya jika ke kantor appanya dia yang di sapa seluruh pegawai kali ini dia yang menyapa pembeli dan menanyakan apa yang ingin dimakan/minum orang tersebut, dia bekerja menjadi pelayan kafe di tempat Seokjin bekerja.

"Selamat datang" Sapa Jaejoong pada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe tersenyum

"Santai saja Jaejoong ah" Sang bos tersenyum pada Jaejoong terlihat gugup menghadapi pelanggan pertamanya

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk lebih rileks, setelah berhasil dia menghampiri pelanggan dan menanyakan apa yang dinginkan oleh sang pelanggan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jaejoong bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah. Setelah makan siang, Jaejoong terlihat lebih natural dan pandai melayani pelanggan.

"Whooaaa... Akhirnya selesai~~"

Jaejoong meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam perjalanan pulangnya bersama Seokjin. Seokjin terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang menggemaskan di matanya.

"Kau terlihat gugup dihari pertamamu, apa sebelumnya kau bekerja di kantor?"

"H-huh? Bi-bisa dikatakan begitu"

Jaejoong kembali gugup, dia memang bekerja di kantor appanya dan tidak pernah merasa gugup karena dia berpikir kalau itu adalah tempat dimana appanya bekerja, semua tahu dan menghormati Jaejoong. Tapi ini berbeda, rasanya mendebarkan. Bertemu dengan orang lain, menawarkan makanan dan minuman serta mengantarkannya kembali pada orang tersebut. Jaejoong senang!

"Ah, kita berpisah di sini"

"Huh?"

"Aku harus ke tempat kerja berikutnya"

"Hmm.. Boleh aku tahu kenapa Seokjin sshi bekerja sangat keras? Apa bekerja menjadi koki di kafe saja tidak cukup? Dan Taehyung juga bekerja bukan?"

Soekjin tidak marah mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia sepertinya tahu Jaejoong bukan dari kalangan seperti mereka makanya bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku menabung untuk biaya kuliah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Walaupun Taehyung bilang dia tidak mau melanjutkan pendidikannya dan ingin langsung bekerja, aku tidak mau dia sama sepertiku. Aku ingin dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku makanya aku bekerja keras untuk keinginannya. Dan soal Jungkook, bocah itu memang tidak menghabiskan banyak uang untuk biaya sekolah karena beasiswanya tapi aku tetap menabung untuk keinginannya"

" Apa?"

" Dia ingin sekolah di Seoul bukan? Aku hanya ingin keinginannya terwujud, hidup di Seoul bukannya mahal? Aku ingin menabung untuk tempat tinggal Jungkook di sana" Jawab Seokjin

" Seokjin sshi mengizinkan Jungkook ke Seoul seorang diri?!"

" Hum, dia bilang dia ingin mengubah hidup kami agar lebih baik. Aku tentu sedih mendengarnya, tapi jika itu yang diinginkan Jungkook maka aku akan kabulkan"

Jaejoong hanyut dalam pandangan teduh yang dilayangkan Seokjin padanya, pandangan yang dulu sering Jaejoong dapatkan dari eommanya saat mereka berbicara santai. Jiwa keibuan Seokjin sungguh menguar diusianya yang menginjak usia tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Jaejoong tahu usia Seokjin karena Junsu yang bercerita padanya.

"Dan kau, kenapa memanggilku dengan sangat formal?! Aku tidak suka! Panggil hyung saja sama seperti Yunho memanggilku, jangan ahjumma karena aku belum setua yang kau kira, kan?" Seokjin mengerutkan bibirnya

Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tertawa karena Seokjin terlihat menggemaskan seperti masih berusia belasan tahun. Mereka berpisah di halte bus karena jurusan bus yang mereka tumpangi berbeda. Turun dari bus, Jaejoong mendapati sebuah toko kue yang menjual dorayaki.

Akhirnya Jaejoong membeli tiga kotak dorayaki yang setiap kotaknya berisikan enam dorayaki kemudian membawanya pulang sembari menikmati pemandangan indah bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan.

 **CEKLEK**

"Aku pulang~"

Jaejoong melepaskan sepatunya kemudian berjalan masuk, dia mendapati Junsu, Jungkook dan Taehyung di dapur.

"Sedang apa kalian jam segini?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Jungkook dan Taehyung belum makan siang" Jawab Junsu

"MWO?! Ini kan jam empat sore! Ayo makan! Hyung bawa dorayaki, makan selagi menunggu Junsu masak!"

Jaejoong menaruh tiga kotak dorayaki di atas meja kemudian membukan satu kotak itu dan kemudian dia terkekeh melihat wajah berbinar Jungkook dan Taehyung yang menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kau beli yang dekat halte hyung?" Tanya Junsu

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Dorayaki di sana kan sangat mahaall!" Pekik Jungkook

"Eh?!"

"Iya, harganya bisa tiga kali lipat dari dorayaki yang biasa kami beli. Tapi memang rasanya enak sih" Ucap Junsu

"Kalau begitu makanlah! Tapi sisakan untuk Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Seokjin hyung"

Jaejoong duduk di samping Junsu sembari melihat bagaimana lahapnya kedua namja di hadapan mereka makan. Tangan Junsu tidak berhenti memotong sayur yang akan diolahnya menjadi makan siang Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Enak!" Pekik Jungkook dengan senang sedangkan Taehyung makan dengan khitmad

"Nah, hyung buat supnya dulu"

Junsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Jaejoong yang memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Junsu dengan lincah memasukkan sayur ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya.

"Kau lihai sekali Junsu yah" Puji Jaejoong

"Sudah biasa hyung. Sejak aku kecil aku sudah memasak sendiri"

"Keren!"

"Hyung bagaimana?"

"Eh? Anu... Aku... Selalu beli! Iya! Beli" Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

"Ah begitu.. Boros sekali"

"Habis aku tidak bisa masak"

 _'Biasanya koki sudah menghidangkan makanannya untukku'_ Lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati

"Hyung mau?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong

"Boleh, tidak usah pakai nasi"

"Oke, aku siapkan"

"Terima kasih Junsu yah"

"Hyung ini..."

Tidak lama sup yang Junsu buat pun jadi, dia meletakkan sup itu dengan hati – hati di atas meja. Membawa nasi dan menyuruh ketiga orang yang menatap sup dengan tampang kelaparan itu makan.

"Pelan – pelan makannya Kookie ah, Tae... Makan yang banyak"

Jaejoong menatap kagum pada Junsu, sifat keibuan Junsu menguar hebat dari dalam tubuh gempalnya itu. Ah... Jaejoong jadi merasa Junsu adalah ibunya. Hehehehehe...

"Hyung? Pakai nasi?"

"Tidak usah"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk. Aku takut kau sangat kelaparan?"

"Be-benarkah? Ini karena masakanmu sungguh lezat Junsu"

"Hyung bisa saja" Jawab Junsu dengan wajah merona malu

Ei~~

Ini bukan ff JaeSu ya... YunJae ini!

Oke,

Usai makan Taehyung pamit karena ada yang harus dikerjakan namun Jungkook tetap di rumah Yunho karena Junsu melarangnya pulang. Jadilah mereka tinggal bertiga di rumah menunggu Kyuhyun dan Yunho pulang.

 **CEKLEK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Kyu.. Ganti pakaian dan makan, hyung sudah siapkan di meja" Pinta Junsu

"Hum"

Tanpa menoleh Junsu langsung tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan orang itu hanya berdehem menanggapi perintah Junsu. Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan kagum, bahkan tanpa melihat siapa yang datang Junsu bisa menebaknya.

"Kau sangat keren Junsu!" Pekik Jaejoong

"Huh?"

"Kau bisa menebak siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumah barusan"

"Itu karena terbiasa, nanti juga hyung terbiasa di sini dan bisa mengetahui oenghuni disini lewat langkah kakinya"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menebaknya" Jungkook mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Makanya pakai pendengaranmu baik – baik" Junsu mengacak surai lembut Jungkook

"Hyuunngg~~ Rambutku berantakan!"

"Hahahahaha"

Malamnya Yunho pulang dengan wajah gembira karena dia baru mendapatkan gaji part time-nya, dia membawakan kue untuk para penghuni rumahnya. Tentu saja disambut gembira oleh mereka kecuali Jungkook yang sudah terltidur lelap di dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Sisakan untuk keluarga Jungkook" Ucap Yunho dan Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Besok aku pulang sore hyung"Ucap Junsu

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus ke kota untuk membeli beberapa alat tulis sekolah"

"Memang toko buku disini tidak ada?"

"Hyung lupa? Toko buku disini sedang tutup karena pemiliknya sedang keluar kota?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Sendiri?"

"Iya"

"Eh? Aku temani?" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tidak usah hyung. Hyung kan kerja"

"Besok aku shift pagi, jam tiga langsung dari tempatku bekerja bagaimana? Sekalian aku ingin berjalan – jalan"

"Hmmm…"

"Sudah, kalian pergi berdua saja agar lebih aman. Atau mau hyung minta Yoochun menemani kalian?"

"TIDAK!" Pekik Junsu dengan wajah merona parah

"Aigoo~~ Baiklah"

Sesuai janji Junsu datang ke tempat kerja Jaejoong pukul tiga sore dan mereka langsung naik bus ke kota. Jarak dari desa menuju kota sangat lama untuk Jaejoong, hampir satu jam setengah menggunakan bus dan belum ada kereta di daerah Yunho sehingga menyulitkan mereka jika ingin bepergian.

Junsu dengan gembira mencari apa yang dia perlukan hingga dahi Jaejoong berkerut melihat Junsu memilih seperangkat alat lukis.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membeli benda ini!" Pekik Junsu dengan senang

"Kau senang melukis?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Bukan untukku"

"Lalu?"

"Untuk Taehyungie dan Jungkookie"

"Eh?"

"Aku menabung untuk membelikan mereka alat lukis ini, dan tabunganku sudah terkumpul jadi aku bisa membelikan ini untuk mereka"

"Mereka bisa melukis"

"Ya, bakat alami yang diturnkan oleh appa mereka. Taehyung sempat tidak mau melukis karena dia membenci appanya begitu juga Jungkook yang sangat membenci appanya tapi bakat mereka alami dan Seokjin ahjumma selalu meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak boleh membenci bakat itu walaupun bakat mereka diturunkan dari sang appa"

"Keluarga mereka sangat hebat ya"

"Ya, terlebih Seokjin hyung"

"Ah… Begitu… Tapi Junsu, kenapa tidak membeli yang ini saja? Lebih lengkap dan bagus"

Junsu melirik seperangkat alat lukis yang Jaejoong pegang dan melihgat harganya, lima kali lipat dari hatga benda yang dia pegang.

"Itu mahal hyung, aku hanya mampu membelikan mereka yang ini hehehe"

"Aku masih ada simpanan, pakai uangku saja"

"Tapi aku ingin membelikan mereka juga"

"Hmmm... Ya sudah, uangmu berapa dan aku akan menambahkan kekurangannya, oke?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, ayooo~"

Jaejoong menarik Junsu yang masih memikirkan kekurangannya karena jujur saja harga barang yang diambil oleh Jaejoong sangat mahal dan namja itu mampu membayarnya? Apa Jaejoong dulunya sangat kaya?

Usai membeli peralatan lukis Jaejoong mengajak Junsu untuk makan makanan yang jarang Junsu nikmati karena mahal. Sebuah big cheese burger. Kedengarannya sederhana tapi Junsu baru dua kali memakan makanan cepat saji itu, selain jauh, harga burger itu mahal untuk Junsu sehingga dia tidak membeli makanan itu.

"Hyung, hyung itu dulu kerja dimana? Kok tabungannya banyak sekali?" Tanya Junsu setelah menelan burger porsi besarnya itu

"Huh? Ke-kerja di perusahaan besar"

"Oh ya? Perusahaan apa? Kenapa hyung pindah kemari?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia menatap Junsu yang memakan burger dengan lahapnya seakaan tidak pernah makan selama satu bulan. Dan ini sudah burgrt ketiga untuk Junsu.

"Perusahaan properti, hyung sekretaris direktur utamanya" Jawab Jaejoong

"Whooaaa~~ Hyung masih muda dan menjadi sekretaris?"

"Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ak-aku... Aku juga ingin bekerja seperti itu. Apa bisa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja sepertiku?"

"Aku ingin punya banyak uang, agar bisa memperbaiki panti asuhan tempat tinggal sementaraku dulu. Juga membantu Jungkook dan Taehyung!"

"Kalian baik sekali ya pada keluarga Jungkook"

"Yunho hyung mengajarkan padaku dan Kyuhyun agar berbuat baik pada siapapun" Ucap Junsu

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, namja yang sering berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya itu memang kelewat baik walaupun kadang dia iseng. Terlebih Yunho sering sekali mencolek dagu ataupun pipi Jaejoong yang dianggap menggemaskan olehnya.

"Hyung, hari ini terima kasih ya. Aku bisa makan burger banyak sekali~~~ Kenyaaangg!"

"Iya, bagaimana kau tidak kenyang?! Kau makan tiga burger dan dua porsi french fries!"

"Hehehehehehe"

"Awas, jangan sampai Yoochun meninggalkanmu karena kau gendut~~" Goda Jaejoong

"Yak! Hyung!" Pekik Junsu dengan wajah merah malu

"Hahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali Junsu yah~~"

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan dengan kenyang, mereka pun pulang menuju rumah membawa banyak makanan dan tentu saja hadiah untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras dan semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Yunho, termasuk keluarga Kim. Mereka memakan makanan yang dibeli oleh jaejoong dengan riang apalagi Jungkook yang terlihat snagat manja pada Jaejoong.

"Ini hadiah dari kami berdua, kami harap kalian mau melanjutkan bakat kalian"

Junsu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Jungkook dan Taehyung, Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati dan Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa ini hyung?" Tanya Jungkook

"Sesuatu yang kalian pasti suka"

"Terima kasih hyung" Ucap Jungkook

"Berterima kasihlah pada Jaejoong hyung juga, dia juga memberikan andil yang sangat besar dalam hadiah kalian"

"Jaejoong hyung terima kasih!" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat sembari memeluk kotak itu, gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas saat namja itu tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih" Ini suara Taehyung yang jarang terdengar itu

"Sama – sama"

Jaejoong bahagia, ternyata dengan sedikit uangnya dia bisa membahagiakan orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Harusnya Jaejoong kabur dari rumah sejak dulu sehingga dia tahu bagaimana rasanya berbagi.

"Yunho hyung mana ya? Ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas tapi dia belum pulang, teleponnya juga tidak aktif" Junsu mendesah kecewa

"Iya, dia tidak pernah pulang malam seperti ini memang?"

"Pernah, tapi dia akan memberitahukannya dulu"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, hujan diluar sangat lebat dan petir saling menyambar. Dimana Yunho? Apa mungkin namja itu sedang berteduh?

 **CEKLEK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Yunho hyung!"

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu, mereka melihat Yunho meletakkan payung yang dibawanya namun tubuh Yunho tetap basah karena melindungi sesuatu dan Jaejoong... Ah tidak... Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

"Junsu, Kyuhyun... Masuk ke dalam gudang belakang dan cari box berwarna merah di sana, bawa ke dalam kamarku"

"Hy-hyung..."

"Cepat!"

Kyuhyun yang sadar situasi segera menarik Junsu supaya mereka bisa melaksanakan apa yang Yunho minta. Kemudian Yunho menatap Seokjin.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung" Ucapnya pada Seokjin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong, Jungkook dan Taehyung

"Hum" Seokjin mengikuti kemana perginya Yunho

"Ap-apa yang dibawa Yunho itu.."

"Bayi"

Jaejoong dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sangat yakin dengan ucapannya barusan. Yunho memang tadi mendekap sesuatu, sesuatu yang menggeliat tidak nyaman. Bayi?

Tidak lama Kyuhyun muncul membawa sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah bersama dengan Junsu dan kedua namja itu segera membawanya ke kamar Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia ingin membantu tapi... apa?

"Hyung di sini saja, temani kami" Ucap Jungkook dan tersenyum

Jaejoong akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu Yunho dan yang lain. Tidak lama Junsu datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka duduk bersama yang lain.

"Bayi yang dibawa Yunho hyung membiru..." Gumam Junsu

"Mwo?"

"Yunho hyung sedang berusaha menghangatkannya"

"Ba-bayi? Jadi tadi itu benar bayi?!" Pekik Jaejoong

"Ya"

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar diikuti Seokjin yang menggendong seorang bayi terbalut selimut tebal.

"Aku akan ke minimarket, dia butuh susu" Ucapnya

"Yu-yun... Itu bayi siapa?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia memperhatikan semua yang ada di dalam ruang tamu kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Kita... Akan merawatnya mulai sekarang"

Jaejoong terdiam sembari melihat Seokjin yang sedang menenangkan bayi yang digendongnya, bayi itu terus menggeliat tidak nyaman mungkin karena lapar dan haus. Jaejoong tidak pernah merawat bayi sebelumnya, karena saat dia tumbuh tidak ada bayi disekitarnya.

Sedangkan Yunho pergi ke minimarket bersama Junsu tanpa menjelaskan terlebih dahulu asal asul bayi yang tengah digendong oleh Seokjin.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?"

"Hah? Ak-aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya"

"Ti-tidak, ak-aku tidak bisa" Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

"Ayolah"

 **SRETT**

Dengan cepat Seokjin menaruh bayi itu ditangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendekap erat bayi mungil itu. Seokjin membenarkan posisi si bayi dan mengusap kepala bayi itu.

"Rambutnya tebal sekali" Lirih Seokjin dengan mata menatap iba pada sang bayi

"I-iya"

Menit pertama Jaejoong sangat gugup karena bayi dalam gendongannya itu terus bergerak dan menit kedua Jaeoong terdiam menatap sang bayi yang memiliki luka gores panjang di bawah mata. Seketika mata Jaejoong berembun karena melihat luka pada wajah sang bayi.

"Dia kuat Jaejoong ah, jangan menangis" Lirih Seokjin

"Tapi..."

"Hyung! Baby nya saja tidak cengeng masa hyung menangis" Ledek Jungkook

"Ini pasti sakit..." Lirih Jaejoong

"Besok kita akan memeriksakannya ke dokter"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Di luar hujan, kau mau membuat bayi ini basah – basahan lagi?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, hujan masih sangat deras di luar dan Yunho juga Junsu belum juga kembali dari mini market. Sedangkan si bayi sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman dan mulai mengeluarkan suara rengekannya. Sebentar lagi pasti menangis.

"Hiks... Huweeeee~~"

Dan pecahlah suara tangis bayi itu. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya sembari menenangkan bayi itu. Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya, tidak bisa menggendong bayi tapi mengerti cara menghentikan tangis bayi? Naluri keibuan~~

 **CEKLEK  
**

"Kami pulang"

Seokjin segera menghampiri Yunho dan mengambil plastik yang dibawa oleh namja itu, memerikasa apakah yang dibeli Yunho benar dan setelahnya dia beranjak ke dapur.

"Kookie baby, bantu eomma"

"Ne~~~"

Jungkook berlari menghampiri eomma tersayangnya itu sedangkan Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan Junsu masuk ke kamar guna mengambilkan handuk untuk mereka berdua yang ternyata tetap kebasahan walaupun sudah memakai payung.

"Menangis?"

"Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya "Kata Seokjin hyung dia lapar"

Yunho tersenyum miris, tidak lama kemudian Seokjin datang membawa botol susu dan langsung memberikannya pada sang bayi. Awalnya bayi itu menolak namun kemudian dia malah menghisap kencang dot-nya itu.

"Kau duduk saja jaejoong ah, dan pegang botol susunya" Ucap Seokjin

Jaejoong mengikuti arahan Seokjin, dia memangku sang bayi sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi botol susu agar tidak lepas dari mulut sang bayi.

"Kookie ah... Taetae... Pulang ke rumah dan tidur" Perintak Seokin pada kedua anaknya

"Tapi..." Jungkook melirik ke arah Jaejoong

"Ayo"

Tanpa banyak kata Taehyung menarik Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan bayi itu tapi karena dia tahu semua orang dewasa yang ada di sana ingin membicarakan sesuatu makanya Jungkook mau saja ditarik oleh kakaknya itu.

"Jadi..." Junsu menatap Yunho

"Aku menemukannya di dalam gang sempit dekat kampus dengan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan _'tolong jaga dia'_ "

Tentu saja Jaejoong dan yang lain kaget mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Jadi bayi kecil nan menggemaskan ini dibuang begitu saja di dalam gang kecil?

"Bayi ini dibuang?"

"Ya" Jawab Yunho dengan lirih tapi kemudian dia menatap satu persatu yang ada di ruang tengah rumahnya itu "Kita akan menjaganya bergantian, jika kalian ada yang keberatan atau tidak mau menjaganya kalian bisa ucapkan disini dan aku tidak akan membebankan bayi itu pada kalian"

Jaejoong menatap penuh iba pada bayi yang kini sudah menghabiskan susu yang dia berikan, mengusap pipi bayi itu dan tersenyum.

"Walau aku tidak familiar dengan semua ini, ak-aku ingin menjaganya" Ucap Jaejoong

"Aku juga hyung, aku akan menganggapnya adikku sendiri" Ucap Junsu

"Kalian bisa minta tolong padaku jika kesusahan memandikannya" Seokjin berbicara kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya

"Kyu?" Yunho menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua keputusanmu hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lega, kemudian matanya jatuh pada Jaejoong yang terlihat cocok menggendong bayi.

"Sepertinya dia akan cepat akrab denganmu" Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Huh?"

"Kau cocok menggendongnya, mungkin sudah saatnya kau menikah?" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar tanpa memikirkan wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memerah malu karena ucapan Yunho

Sedangkan Seokjin dan Junsu terkikik melihat kelakuan Yunho dan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah parah. Kedepannya semoga saja orang – orang ini bisa menjaga sang bayi dengan baik, ya?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~

Pendek ya kayak Jae cacing? #ups~~~

.

.

.

Dihari yang bahagia karena Cho lulus kelas Bahasa Korea sejong 3 dengan nilai sangat memuaskan, Cho update in satu ff Cho ya~~ #ketchup satu satu siiniihhhh~~~~

Hahahahaaha..

.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 10 September 2018**


	5. Chapter 4

**Spring**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan bebeb Mimin cuma punya Cho kkkkk~

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS, DLL

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Slice of Life

Rate : T

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu, mereka melihat Yunho meletakkan payung yang dibawanya namun tubuh Yunho tetap basah karena melindungi sesuatu dan Jaejoong... Ah tidak... Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

"Junsu, Kyuhyun... Masuk ke dalam gudang belakang dan cari box berwarna merah di sana, bawa ke dalam kamarku"

"Hy-hyung..."

"Cepat!"

Kyuhyun yang sadar situasi segera menarik Junsu supaya mereka bisa melaksanakan apa yang Yunho minta. Kemudian Yunho menatap Seokjin.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung" Ucapnya pada Seokjin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong, Jungkook dan Taehyung

"Hum" Seokjin mengikuti kemana perginya Yunho

"Ap-apa yang dibawa Yunho itu.."

"Bayi"

Jaejoong dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sangat yakin dengan ucapannya barusan. Yunho memang tadi mendekap sesuatu, sesuatu yang menggeliat tidak nyaman. Bayi?

Tidak lama Kyuhyun muncul membawa sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah bersama dengan Junsu dan kedua namja itu segera membawanya ke kamar Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia ingin membantu tapi... apa?

"Hyung di sini saja, temani kami" Ucap Jungkook dan tersenyum

Jaejoong akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu Yunho dan yang lain. Tidak lama Junsu datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka duduk bersama yang lain.

"Bayi yang dibawa Yunho hyung membiru..." Gumam Junsu

"Mwo?"

"Yunho hyung sedang berusaha menghangatkannya"

"Ba-bayi? Jadi tadi itu benar bayi?!" Pekik Jaejoong

"Ya"

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar diikuti Seokjin yang menggendong seorang bayi terbalut selimut tebal.

"Aku akan ke minimarket, dia butuh susu" Ucapnya

"Yu-yun... Itu bayi siapa?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia memperhatikan semua yang ada di dalam ruang tamu kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Kita... Akan merawatnya mulai sekarang"

Jaejoong terdiam sembari melihat Seokjin yang sedang menenangkan bayi yang digendongnya, bayi itu terus menggeliat tidak nyaman mungkin karena lapar dan haus. Jaejoong tidak pernah merawat bayi sebelumnya, karena saat dia tumbuh tidak ada bayi disekitarnya.

Sedangkan Yunho pergi ke minimarket bersama Junsu tanpa menjelaskan terlebih dahulu asal asul bayi yang tengah digendong oleh Seokjin.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?"

"Hah? Ak-aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya"

"Ti-tidak, ak-aku tidak bisa" Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

"Ayolah"

 **SRETT**

Dengan cepat Seokjin menaruh bayi itu ditangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendekap erat bayi mungil itu. Seokjin membenarkan posisi si bayi dan mengusap kepala bayi itu.

"Rambutnya tebal sekali" Lirih Seokjin dengan mata menatap iba pada sang bayi

"I-iya"

Menit pertama Jaejoong sangat gugup karena bayi dalam gendongannya itu terus bergerak dan menit kedua Jaeoong terdiam menatap sang bayi yang memiliki luka gores panjang di bawah mata. Seketika mata Jaejoong berembun karena melihat luka pada wajah sang bayi.

"Dia kuat Jaejoong ah, jangan menangis" Lirih Seokjin

"Tapi..."

"Hyung! Baby nya saja tidak cengeng masa hyung menangis" Ledek Jungkook

"Ini pasti sakit..." Lirih Jaejoong

"Besok kita akan memeriksakannya ke dokter"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Di luar hujan, kau mau membuat bayi ini basah – basahan lagi?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, hujan masih sangat deras di luar dan Yunho juga Junsu belum juga kembali dari mini market. Sedangkan si bayi sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman dan mulai mengeluarkan suara rengekannya. Sebentar lagi pasti menangis.

"Hiks... Huweeeee~~"

Dan pecahlah suara tangis bayi itu. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya sembari menenangkan bayi itu. Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya, tidak bisa menggendong bayi tapi mengerti cara menghentikan tangis bayi? Naluri keibuan~~

 **CEKLEK**

"Kami pulang"

Seokjin segera menghampiri Yunho dan mengambil plastik yang dibawa oleh namja itu, memerikasa apakah yang dibeli Yunho benar dan setelahnya dia beranjak ke dapur.

"Kookie baby, bantu eomma"

"Ne~~~"

Jungkook berlari menghampiri eomma tersayangnya itu sedangkan Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan Junsu masuk ke kamar guna mengambilkan handuk untuk mereka berdua yang ternyata tetap kebasahan walaupun sudah memakai payung.

"Menangis?"

"Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya "Kata Seokjin hyung dia lapar"

Yunho tersenyum miris, tidak lama kemudian Seokjin datang membawa botol susu dan langsung memberikannya pada sang bayi. Awalnya bayi itu menolak namun kemudian dia malah menghisap kencang dot-nya itu.

"Kau duduk saja jaejoong ah, dan pegang botol susunya" Ucap Seokjin

Jaejoong mengikuti arahan Seokjin, dia memangku sang bayi sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi botol susu agar tidak lepas dari mulut sang bayi.

"Kookie ah... Taetae... Pulang ke rumah dan tidur" Perintak Seokin pada kedua anaknya

"Tapi..." Jungkook melirik ke arah Jaejoong

"Ayo"

Tanpa banyak kata Taehyung menarik Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan bayi itu tapi karena dia tahu semua orang dewasa yang ada di sana ingin membicarakan sesuatu makanya Jungkook mau saja ditarik oleh kakaknya itu.

"Jadi..." Junsu menatap Yunho

"Aku menemukannya di dalam gang sempit dekat kampus dengan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan _'tolong jaga dia'_ "

Tentu saja Jaejoong dan yang lain kaget mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Jadi bayi kecil nan menggemaskan ini dibuang begitu saja di dalam gang kecil?

"Bayi ini dibuang?"

"Ya" Jawab Yunho dengan lirih tapi kemudian dia menatap satu persatu yang ada di ruang tengah rumahnya itu "Kita akan menjaganya bergantian, jika kalian ada yang keberatan atau tidak mau menjaganya kalian bisa ucapkan disini dan aku tidak akan membebankan bayi itu pada kalian"

Jaejoong menatap penuh iba pada bayi yang kini sudah menghabiskan susu yang dia berikan, mengusap pipi bayi itu dan tersenyum.

"Walau aku tidak familiar dengan semua ini, ak-aku ingin menjaganya" Ucap Jaejoong

"Aku juga hyung, aku akan menganggapnya adikku sendiri" Ucap Junsu

"Kalian bisa minta tolong padaku jika kesusahan memandikannya" Seokjin berbicara kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya

"Kyu?" Yunho menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua keputusanmu hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lega, kemudian matanya jatuh pada Jaejoong yang terlihat cocok menggendong bayi.

"Sepertinya dia akan cepat akrab denganmu" Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Huh?"

"Kau cocok menggendongnya, mungkin sudah saatnya kau menikah?" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar tanpa memikirkan wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memerah malu karena ucapan Yunho

Sedangkan Seokjin dan Junsu terkikik melihat kelakuan Yunho dan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah parah. Kedepannya semoga saja orang – orang ini bisa menjaga sang bayi dengan baik, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yun..."

"Ne?"

"Susu Binnie habis, nanti pulang kerja bisa beli susu untuknya?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Pampers baby Binnie juga hyung!" Ini suara Jungkook yang terdengar sangat riang

"Iya, aku berangkat ya" Pamit Yunho

"Oke"

Yunho segera keluar setelah mengecup bayi dalam gendongan Jaejoong dan mengusap pelan helaian rambut Jungkook yang membantu Jaejoong merawat bayi yang ditemukannya, bayi yang kini mereka beri nama Moonbin. Bayi yang hampir tiga minggu ini bersama mereka itu dipanggil dengan Binnie.

"Binnie imut ya hyung" Ucap Jungkook

"Iya, kau benar. Binnie menggemaskan dan sekarang dia sudah tertidur. Ayo baringkan dia"

"Iya"

Jaejoong membaringkan Moonbin di sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang mereka letakkan diruang tamu. Yunho memang sengaja menyiapkan satu tempat tidur bayi di ruang tamu agar Moonbin bisa bersantai bersama kami di sana.

"Binnie~~~ Binnie~~" Jungkook terus menggoda Moonbin dengan sayang

Jaejoong tertawa saja melihat kelakuan Jungkook, siang ini dia menjaga Moonbin sampai Junsu pulang dan dia baru akan berangkat kerja.

"Kookie ah..." Panggil Jaejoong

"Ne hyung?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Jadi mengambil ujian beasiswa Toho School?"

"Iya hyung, aku akan mencobanya"

"Kalau kau berhasil, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa di sana?"

Tangan Jungkook yang tadinya memainkan jemari kecil Moonbin langsung terhenti. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang Jaejoong ajukan.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Jungkook dengan nada lirih

Jaejoong jadi tidak tega melihat Jungkook yang bersedih seperti itu. Dia mengusap punggung Jungkook, memberikannya semangat.

"Hyung punya teman di Seoul, siapa tahu kau bisa tinggal bersamanya di sana" Ucap Jaejoong

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, sekarang kau harus fokus pada ujianmu itu. Jadilah yang terbaik dan dapatkan beasiswa itu"

"Hum!" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat "Terima kasih hyung!"

"Ne, sama - sama"

Saat Junsu datang, Moonbin sudah dalam keadaan tertidur. Sehingga Junsu bisa leluasa mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolahnya dengan tenang sedangkan Jaejoong pergi bekerja.

Jujur saja, dia rindu sang eomma saat ini. Merawat Moonbin membuatnya sadar bahwa sang eomma pasti penuh perjuangan saat merawatnya dulu.

"Hah..."

"Kau menghela nafas lagi Joongie, ada apa?"

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, di sampingnya berdiri Seokjin yang masih memakai apron.

"Aniya hyung..."

"Jangan kebanyakan melamun, sana beres - beres. Sebentar lagi kafe tutup, bukan?"

"Hum"

"Ngomong - ngomong, Yunho sudah menunggu di depan kafe"

"Ne?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

Sudah dua minggu ini Yunho rajin menunggunya di depan kafe, alasannya karena dia tidak mau Jaejoong atau Seokjin pulang sendirian malam - malam. Padahal baik Jaejoong ataupun Seokjin biasa saja pulang malam.

Usai berberes dan pamit pada teman - temannya, Jaejoong dan Seokjin pulang bersama dengan Yunho yang membawakan mereka cokelat hangat.

"Kookie tetap ingin sekolah di Toho" Ucap Jaejoong usai meminum cokelatnya

"Ya, aku tahu. Anak itu memasang kata _'fighting', 'Toho School, aku datang!'_ pada dinding kamarnya" Jelas Seokjin

"Jangan khawatir hyung, Kookie pasti bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu"

"Aku khawatir setelahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup di ibukota sendirian nantinya? Dia masih kecil"

"Soal itu hyung juga jangan khawatir, aku akan menghubungi temanku. Aku ingin Kookie tinggal bersamanya" Ucap jaejoong

"Jaejoongie..."

"Kookie pasti bisa hyung, dia bisa mandiri"

Yunho tersenyum melihat kedua namja berstatus uke di depannya. Ah~ dia jadi seperti melihat dua eomma yang tengah membicarakan anak mereka. Apa lagi setelahnya, Jaejoong bercerita tentang Moonbin dengan semangat pada Seokjin. Astaga... Naluri keibuannya mulai keluar.

"Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong yang hampir membuka pintu kamarnya terhenti, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Besok kau libur bukan?"

"Ya"

"Temani aku pergi ke pasar, kebutuhan rumah sudah hampir habis. Junsu harus menjaga toko dari pagi besok sedangkan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke perpustakaan" Pinta Yunho

"Oh? Arasseo. Jam berapa?"

"Hm... Jam tujuh mungkin"

"Ne, aku akan bangun pagi besok"

"Oke"

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya namun dia berdiri di belakang pintu kamarnya. Tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar cepat entah karena apa. Karena Yunho mengajaknya pergi atau karena dia akan berduaan dengan Yunho besok pagi? Tunggu...

"Binnie akan ikut juga kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dia di sambut Yunho yang sedang menggendong Moonbin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum menyambut Jaejoong yang rambutnya masih berantakan dengan mata kuyu karena namja manis itu tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan pergi dengan Yunho pagi ini ke pasar. Elah... Pasar doang juga...

"Pagi... Binnie sudah bangun?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Baru saja, Junsu sedang membuat sarapan jadi aku menggendongnya"

"Oh... Aku akan mandi"

"Jae... Suie sedang memasakkan air hangat untuk Binnie mandi. Kau bisa sekalian memandikan Binnie"

"Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk saja, dia sudah lumayan bisa mengurus Moonbin sekarang

Seokjin juga mengajarkan cara memandikan bayi hingga dirinya terbilang lancar. Lulus pelajaran memandikan bayi, bukan memandikan sih... Hanya mengusap tubuh bayi itu menggunakan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan ke air hangat. Urusan mandi biasanya Seokjin atau Junsu yang memandikan Moonbin, Jaejoong belum berani memandikan bayi gempal itu.

"Suie ya... Air untuk mandi Binnie sudah?" Tanya Yunho

"Sudah aku tuang di dalam ember besar di dalam kamar mandi hyung!" Teriak Junsu dari dapur

"Oke, terima kasih" Yunho berdiri dan mengarahkan Moonbin pada Jaejoong "Nah... Mandi dengan Joongie eomma ne?"

 **Blush**

Wajah Jaejoong merah seketika, malulah di panggil eomma oleh Yunho. Mulut namja itu kadang tidak bisa di rem memang!

"Mulutmu Yun!" Pekik Jaejoong

"Wae? Kan memang benar... Joongie eomma, Suie eomma... Kyu appa, Yunho appa... Atau kau mau dipanggil Mommy saja? Biar berbeda dengan Suie?" Goda Yunho

"Y-yak! Jangan aneh - aneh!"

Setelahnya Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan gemas.

"Tuh kan... Dia itu sangat menggemaskan~" Gumam Yunho kemudian duduk dan memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong membawa Moonbin keluar dari kamar mandi dan meminta Yunho memakaikan bayi kecil mereka itu baju sedangkan Jaejoong pergi mandi. Yunho menurut saja dan memakaikan Moonbin pakaian dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa bangun sangat pagi (menurut Yunho) hari ini.

Pilihan Jaejoong pagi ini adalah celana jins dan kaos v neck berwarna baby pink. Dia pergi ke ruang makan dimana semua sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Ah tidak... Yunho sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan alasan dia harus segera memberikan Moonbin susu sebagao sarapan pagi bayi itu.

"Hyung, jangan lupa kecap asinnya. Kita sudah kehabisan" Ucap Junsu

"Iya... Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja, catatan belanja nanti aku berikan pada Jaejoong hyung"

"Arasseo, tidak ada titipan Kyu?"

"Aniyo"

"Oke"

Dugaan Jaejoong tidaklah salah karena pada akhirnya dia dan Yunho membawa Moonbin turut serta ke pasar. Sementara Jaejoong menggendong Moonbin, Yunho memilih sayur dan buah yang akan mereka beli. Namja itu bahkan pandai sekali tawar menawar, astaga!

"Kau menikahi janda beranak satu Yun?"

"Ne?"

Pertanyaan itu datang dari seorang ahjumma yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ahjumma ini pasti tidak tahu apa - apa tentang Moonbin. Bahkan ahjumma dan ahjusshi penjual pasar tahu mengenai Moonbin, hal itu karena Junsu sangat suka membawa Moonbin pergi ke pasar.

"Itu..." Tunjuk ahjumma itu pada Jaejoong

"Aniyo ahjumma" Jawab Yunho dengan sopan

"Baguslah... Kau itu masih muda, tampan dan pintar. Sayang sekali kalau harus berpacaran apa lagi menikah dengan janda yang sudah memiliki anak"

Aduh...

Ahjumma di depan mereka ini kalau makan selalu pakai cabai atau bagaimana ya? Pedas sekali sih omongannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ahjumma" Ucap Yunho

"Hum, omong - omong anakku masih single lho Yun"

Ah~

Ternyata ada udang dibalik bakwan... Ya kali di Korea Cho makan bakwan udang...

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ahjumma ini menjatuhkannya agar bisa mempromosikan anaknya pada Yunho? Yang benar saja... Ckckckck... Eomma eomma zaman jigeum!

"Kami permisi dulu, ayo Jae" Yunho lebih baik pergi menjauh dari sang ahjumma secepatnya

"Ne"

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho di belakang, mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Duduklah" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikutinya "Sini Binnie biar denganku dulu"

"Ti-tidak apa - apa Yun"

"Kau pasti lelah. Sudah sini, aku sudah memesan tteokbokki dan odeng"

"Hum"

Jaejoong menyerahkan Moonbin pada Yunho, namja tampan itu segera mengajak main Moonbin yang tersenyum menanggapi Yunho. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat kelakuan Yunho yang seperti appa Moonbin.

"Aigo... Binnie ikut Yunho appa hari ini ya"

Suara seorang ahjumma membuat Jaejoong menoleh, ahjumma itu membawa pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ne halmoni, aku ikut Yunho appa hari ini" Jawab Yunho, dia menggunakan suara anak kecil untuk menjawab ahjumma itu

"Lalu siapa ini?" Tanya sang ahjumma pada Jaejoong

"Annyeonghasseo, Han Jaejoong imnida"

"Dia Jaejoong eomma eh... Binnie akan memanggilnya dengan mommy"

"Y-yak!" Jaejoong memekik dengan wajah memerah malu

"Aigo... Kau tidak kalah manis dengan Suie. Jja... Nikmati camilan kalian ya"

"Terima kasih ahjumma"

"Ne"

Usai ahjumma meninggalkan meja Yunho dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menatap penuh binar pada tteokbokki yang ada di atas meja.

"Ini yang sering Suie bawakan ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Iya, dia memang membeli tteokbokki di sini"

"Binnie juga sangat terkenal ya"

"Ya, dia menggemaskan makanya para ahjumma dan ahjusshi sangat menyukainya"

"Benar"

Mereka menikmati tteokbokki sepiring berduanya itu, Moonbin juga terlihat tenang dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Binnie senang ya di ajak appa ke pasar hum? Aigooooo~~ Kau lucu sekali sih" Yunho mengecup pipi gembil Moonbin dan memainkannya

"Oppa, Yunho oppa!"

Jaejoong menoleh kembali saat mendengar suara sedikit cempreng di samping meja mereka. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang berdiri di samping Yunho dengan sebuah senyum kelewat lebar.

"Oh, Tiffany"

Tiffany?

Oke... Nama yang cukup modern di dalam sebuah desa kecil ini.

"Oh Binnie annyeong. Tumben bukan Junsu yang kemari?" Tanya yeoja bernama Tiffany itu

"Ya. Dia ada shift pagi hari ini"

"Oh... Ah! Kau pasti penghuni baru di rumah Yunho oppa ya? Aku Tiffany, anak pemilik kedai"

"Oh, annyeonghasseo. Han Jaejoong imnida"

"Aku akan memanggilmu oppa ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Ada janji di kota. Bye oppa" Pamit Tiffany

"Ne"

 **Cup**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Tiffany dengan gampangnya mencium pipi Yunho dan tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka mereka. Aduh... Jaejoong merasa bagaimana gitu melihat kejadian itu!

"Dia... Menciummu?"

"Ne" Jawab Yunho dengan santai

"Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, nada suaranya sedikit naik

"Memang kenapa?" Yunho malah menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung

"Di-dia mencium pipimu dengan santai se-seakan dia kekasihmu?"

"Kalau dia kekasihku kenapa?"

"Eoh?"

Jaejoong terdiam, matanya berkedip berkali - kali karena ucapan terakhir Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tapi kali ini tidak nyaman.

"Ja-jadi Tiff-tiffany kekasihmu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada terbata

"Ya" Jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong lurus

"A-ah... Begi-"

"Bercanda! Kau ini kenapa begitu eoh?"

"N-ne?"

"Tiffany sudah aku anggap adikku karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak bayi. Dia juga sudah punya kekasih"

"..."

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu eoh? Aku tidak punya kekasihku. Ah... Belum" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong berteriak karena baginya Yunho sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa namja itu mempermainkan hatinya seperti ini! Eh?

"Huwweeee!"

"Astaga! Kau membuatnya terkejut Jaejoong ah! Shhh... Gwaenchana baby... Mommy tidak meneriakimu kok... Shh... Sayang..."

"Sini berikan padaku! Kau namja menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong mengambil alih Moonbin yang menangis dari gendongan Yunho, dia menimang bayi gembul itu dan mengecup kening serta pipi Moonbin. Yunho memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya sembari menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu Jae?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak mengerti "Kita baru saja melakukan ciuman tidak langsung karena tadi aku mencium pipi Moonbin terlebih dahulu"

 **Blush**

Astaga!

Yunho ini senang sekali menggodanya sih! Dan apa katanya tadi? Ciuman tidak langsung?!

"Ma-mati saja kau sana!" Pekik Jaejoong

"Jangan dong, aku belum menikahimu masa kau mau menjadi janda sebelum menikah denganku"

"Y-yak!"

"Hahahahahaha... Kenapa menggodamu itu menyenangkan sekali!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan tangannya menepuk punggung Moonbin yang kini sudah mulai tenang dalam pelukannya.

Usai makan tteokbokki dan membungkus beberapa porsi untuk Junsu dan yang lain, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang karenag kebutuhan mereka sudah dibeli semua.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pasar tadi?" Tanya Yunho

"Aku merasa kecewa karena sudah tinggal lebih dari sebulan tapi baru sekali ke sana. Di sana sangat menyenangkan, aku suka sekali. Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sana"

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang. Lain kali aku atau Junsu akan mengajakmu ke sana lagi"

"Ne!"

"Binnie tidur?"

"Ya, dia sudah terlelap"

"Syukurlah"

"Yak! Perhatikan kemana tanganmu ahjusshi mesum!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung tersentak kala mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Mereka langsung mempercepat langkah mereka menuju asal suara dimana dekat dengan rumah Yunho.

"Kookie!" Yunho langsung merangkul Jungkook yang terlihat marah

"Hyung! Ahjusshi ini sembarangan menyentuh bokongku!" Jungkook menunjuk orang yang ada di depannya

Yunho menatap namja yang ada di depannya, pakaian formalnya mungkin membuat Jungkook mengira jika namja berwajah kekanakan di depannya ini seorang ahjusshi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang usiaku terlalu muda untuk kau panggil ahjusshi"

 **Degh**

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat suara itu terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya. Jaejoong menatap punggung namja itu dan seketika keringat dinginnya keluar.

"Jaejoong hyung! Binnie!"

Habislah sudah!

Jungkook berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan bersembunyi di belakang namja cantik itu. Sementara sang namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menyambut Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Jaejoong hyung" Sapa namja itu kelewat santai

"H-hyung mengenal ahjusshi mesum itu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada kaget

"A-ah... Dia..."

"Aku teman Jaejoong hyung, namaku Shim Changmin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke taman terdekat setelah menitipkan Moonbin pada Yunho. Dia menatap Changmin tidak percaya karena namja itu datang ke desa menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

"Kau gila?! Eomma bisa datang kemari kalau kau kemari dengan mobil semewah itu pabbo! Dia akan melacakmu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Eommamu bahkan menyuruhku untuk mencarimu hyung! Ahjumma tega itu bahkan mengancamku tidak bisa menikmati makanan mewah jika aku tidak menemukanmu" Gerutu Changmin

"Hah?!"

"Makanya aku kemari! Aku mau ikut kabur juga!"

"Tapi jangan bawa mobil mewahmu pabbo! Kau ingin membuat satu desa gempar dengan kehadiranmu?!"

"Kenapa? Mobilku terlalu bagus untuk masuk sini ya?"

"Terserahmu saja! Sana pulang!"

"Tidak mau! Paling tidak biarkan aku tinggal di sini beberapa hari, seminggu paling tidak"

"Aish!"

"Ayolah~"

"Terserah"

"Yes!"

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan membawa Changmin kembali ke rumah Yunho.

"Oh ya hyung, bayi yang tadi kau gendong itu bukan anakmu kan?" Tanya Changmin dengan polosnya

 **Pletak!**

"Akkhh!"

"Makanya jangan keterlaluan bodohnya! Kau kira aku kabur berapa lama sampai bisa melahirkan eoh!"

"Ya maaf" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat dipukul sepupunya itu

"Ingat! Bilang kau itu temanku di Seoul"

"Arasseo, _by the way_ hyung... Namja yang berdiri dekat pagar itu siapa?"

Jaejoong mengikuti arah tunjuk Changmin, seorang namja yang sedang berdiri seakan menunggu dirinya.

"Kim Jungkook, tetangga Yunho. Wae?"

"Dia montok, aku suka"

 **Pletak!**

Jaejoong kembali melakukan adegan kasar pada Changmin karena mulutnya yang berbicara sembarang. Changmin kembali meringis dan menatap sebal pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung sudah kembali" Sambut Jungkook

"Ya, Yunho mana?"

"Di dalam hyung"

"Tidak mau main?"

"Ti-tidak hyung" Jawab Jungkook setelah melirik Changmin yang sangat menyeramkan dimatanya

"Wae? Ayo main bersamaku, aku bisa memangkumu seharian lho~" Goda Changmin

 **Plakk!**

 **Pletak!**

Mungkin Jaejoong harus berpikir seribu kali tentang rencananya untuk menitipkan Jungkook pada Changmin di Seoul nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, maaf merepotkan ya Yun. Dia akan tidur bersamaku seminggu ini" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tidur bersamamu?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Ya... Ka-kami memang biasa melakukannya saat menginap"

"Tidur satu kamar ya?" Yinho menaruh jari telunjuknya pada dagu dan menatap Changmin "Masih ada satu kamar lagi kok, di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Pakai saja kamar itu"

"Itu merepotkanmu Yun"

"Aniya... Jika dia satu kamar denganmu, itu baru merepotkanku. Aku akan membereskan kamar itu dan kau bisa tidur di sana seminggu ini"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Changmin, jujur saja dia tidak keberatan tidur dimana pun asal ada makanan

Dan Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti namun dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Bertanyanya nanti saja, dia harus bersiap untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kenal dengan Jaejoong?"

Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan Junsu yang sedang memberikan Moonbin susu. Dan Yunho sedikit penasaran dengan namja tinggi di depannya ini.

"Ya, hmm... Lama sekali" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dia bahkan sudah kenal Jaejoong sejak kecil

"Gajimu pasti besar sekali sampai memiliki mobil mahal itu?" Tanya Junsu

"Tidak juga" Jawab Changmin seadanya

"Ah... Aku jadi ingin kerja di Seoul juga" Ucap Junsu

"Lebih baik di desa seperti ini. Kehidupan di kota terlalu keras" Ucap Changmin

"Kau benar" Jawab Junsu

"Sudah hampir makan makan. Su, kau memasaklah. Biar Binnie bersamaku" Yunho merentangkan tangannya bersiap menyambut Moonbin

"Ne hyung"

"Kyuhyun kemana ya? Kok belum pulang" Tanya Yunho

"Dia berkata akan menginap di rumah temannya" Jawab Junsu dan hal itu sedikit membuat Yunho kaget

"Temannya? Kyu punya teman?"

"Ish hyung ini! Sudahlah... Biarkan saja. Ini Binnie"

Setelah Junsu menyerahkan Moonbin dia segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Meninggalkan Yunho yang duduk berdampingan dengan Changmin.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong saat di Seoul?" Tanya Yunho

"Maksudnya?"

"Pekerjaannya"

"Ah.. Dia sangat bagus. Bos selalu memuji hasil kerjanya" Jawab Changmin. Itu kenyataan karena sang bos yang tidak lain adalah appanya itu selalu puas dengan hasil kerja Jaejoong

"Baguslah..."

"Memang Jae hyung kerja apa di sini?"

"Pelayan kafe"

"Eoh?"

Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bisa histeris eomma Jaejoong itu kalau tahu anak kesayangannya itu bekerja menjadi pelayan kafe.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat begitu kaget?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Pekerjaannya berbeda jauh dengan pekerjaannya yang dulu"

"Ah... Begitu..."

Changmin jadi ingin melihat bagaimana seorang tuan muda yang bahkan bisa membeli sebuah kafe menjadi pelayan kafe. Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Changmin tersenyum saja setelahnya.

"Aigo... Anak appa mengajak main ya? Hahahaha"

"Dia anakmu?" Tanya Changmin

"Hum? Iya, anakku, anak Junsu, anak Kyuhyun dan anak Jaejoong"

"Ne?"

"Hahahahaha... Wajahmu sungguh lucu!"

Akhirnya Yunho menceritakan asal asul Moonbin pada Changmin. Changmin diam karena dia kasihan pada bayi sekecil itu tapi sudah dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Dalam hati dia akan mencari tahu siapa orangtua Moonbin nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Changmin sudah tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah jalan berdua dengan Yunho setelah bekerja dari kafe.

"Ya... Dia tertidur bersama Moonbin saat bermain tadi" Jawab Yunho santai

"Changmin bisa akrab dengan anak kecil?" Gumam Jaejoong yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Yunho

"Memang dia tidak bisa akrab dengan anak kecil?"

"Hu-huh? Mungkin karena dia anak tunggal makanya sulit akrab dengan anak kecil?"

"Kau tahu sekali Changmin ya"

"Ya... Kami kan sudah lama saling mengenal"

"Oh... Begitu..."

"Yun... Keberatan tidak jika kita makan es krim dulu?" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah minimarket

"Oke, ayo"

Mereka duduk berhadapan setelah mengambil es krim masing - masing. Jaejoong dengan es krim vanilla cup dan Yunho dengan es krim rasa buahnya. Mereka makan dalam diam, Jaejoong sendiri menikmati es krimnya sembari memikirkan alasan utama kenapa Changmin ada di desa. Anak itu pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Ah... Tidak..."

"Kau terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu"

"Yun... Binnie..."

"Ah... Dia pasti baik - baik saja kok. Rindu?"

"Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi seperti mommy Moonbin sebenarnya ya, selalu memikirkan anaknya"

"Yun~ jangan bercanda terus ih"

"Tapi memang benar kok!"

"Bodo!"

"Hahahahaha... Kajja.. Kau sudah menghabiskan es krimmu bukan?"

"Ne"

Mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama, saat masuk ke dalam rumah satu hal yang langsung dilakukan Jaejoong adalah berjalan ke kamar tamu diikuti Yunho yang menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan bingung.

 **Ceklek**

"Eoh?"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan tersenyum melihat Changmin tertidur memeluk Moonbin. Namja itu bahkan tidur dipinggir tempat tidur agar Moonbin tidak terjatuh.

"Kau bisa juga merawat anak kecil eoh?"

Jaejoong mengusap helaian rambut Changmin, namja itu sudah seperti seorang adik bagi Jaejoong. Sedari kecil mereka bermain bersama, walaupun mengesalkan Changmin adalah satu - satunya orang yang dia percaya.

Sementara itu dari pintu yang terbuka seseorang menatap perlakuan Jaejoong pada Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong lagiiihhhh~~~

Segini dulu ya…

Ga usah panjang – panjang yang penting nikmat #eh? Ambigu ihh…

.

.

.

Selamat menjadi batu lagi ya?

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 10 Desember 2018**


End file.
